Petits secrets entre amis
by Komaki-chan
Summary: Comment réagiriez-vous si votre meilleure amie se mettait à sortir avec votre inoubliable amour d'enfance, disparu depuis des années ?
1. Jeux d'enfants

Lucy qui devait avoir à peine sept ou huit ans, était debout sur un tabouret juste devant un plan de travail trop haut pour elle. Elle chantonnait joyeusement en mélangeant, à l'aide d'une spatule en bois, une substance marron à l'odeur délicieusement sucré : _ Joyeux anniversaire Lucy, joyeux anniversaire !_ Une fois sa préparation terminée, la gamine jeta un bref coup d'oeil à son livre de recettes et en enfilant des gants de cuisson trop larges pour ses petites mains, elle plaça le plat dans le four.

Ce fut à ce même instant qu'un homme d'une quarantaine d'années avec de courts cheveux blonds coiffés en arrière et d'une moustache au dessus de ses fines lèvres arriva dans la cuisine. Habillé de façon très classe, Jude Heartfilia semblait bien trop occupé à chercher ses clés de voiture plutôt que de faire attention à son unique héritière. Cependant, celle-ci se rua dans ses jambes, tout sourire en s'écriant : _ Bonjour papa ! Tu as bien dormi ? J'ai préparé un gâteau ce matin ! Tu le mangeras avec moi, hein ! _ Elle avait débité ces paroles à une vitesse.. On pouvait voir à quel point, elle était enthousiaste à l'idée de fêter son huitième anniversaire avec son père. En guise de réponse, ce dernier lui tapota la tête avec un sourire d'excuse : _Pardonne-moi, ma princesse, mais papa a du boulot, aujourd'hui. On le fêtera un autre jour, quand maman reviendra à la maison. Tu comprends ?_ Puis le quadragénaire répéta ce même geste affectueux sur le haut du crâne de la blondinette qui baissa les yeux, sans oser répondre. Il partit tout aussi rapidement, la laissant toute seule dans cette immense maison.

C'est toujours la même chose avec eux ! Maman doit toujours partir pour aller travailler dans divers pays du monde entier, faire des photographies de mode pour des magasines internationaux, faire des publicités pour des parfums, pour du maquillage.. Papa, lui, elle ne le voyait que le matin et il rentrait tard le soir. Encore et toujours à cause de leur travail.. Quand, elle serait grande, Lucy restera à la maison à s'occuper de ses enfants, oui, elle en ferait tout pleins pour qu'ils ne se sentent pas seul, et puis, elle leur lirait des histoires avant qu'ils aillent s'endormir. Parce que c'est ce que font les parents des autres enfants.

Ses petits poings se serrèrent, alors que les larmes commençaient à dégouliner le long de ses joues rondelettes. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de les essuyer, se dirigeant comme si de rien n'était vers le four. De nouveau, la fillette enfila des gants pour ne pas se bruler en récupérant son gâteau d'anniversaire et elle le plaça sur la table avant de s'asseoir en face de celui-ci. Dans la pièce silencieuse, on n'entendait que les sanglots de la petite qui était en train de placer huit bougies de plusieurs couleurs. Mais, elle fut soudainement coupée par la sonnette d'entrée. _Papa ?!_ Il avait eu des remords et avait décidé de venir goûter son gâteau ?!

Lucy manqua de tomber lorsqu'elle sauta hors de sa chaise, se ruant sur la porte principale, elle ouvrit avec une large sourire, même si ses yeux étaient encore rougis par les pleures de toute à l'heure. Mais non, ça n'était pas son cher père, après tout, pourquoi aurait-il frappé ? Ce n'était pas non sa maman ou une toute autre personne de sa famille pourtant si nombreuse. C'était son voisin. Un petit garçon du même âge qu'elle, avec des cheveux en bataille d'une couleur étrangement rose, il disait que c'était naturel, n'importe quoi ! En le voyant, le sourire de la blonde perdit un peu de son éclat mais elle n'en restait pas heureuse de voir son meilleur ami :

_Natsu ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?_

_- Idiote, c'est ton anniversaire aujourd'hui, tu as oublié ? _Il se mit à rire puis avança son visage de celui de sa voisine, en fronçant les sourcils, _Mais.. Tu as pleuré ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu t'es fais mal ? _

Elle ne répondit rien, se contentant de hôcher la tête de gauche à droite, ce qui ne rassura pas plus le garçon à la coupe de cheveux spécial. Il soupira en voyant qu'elle ne lui en dirait pas plus, puis, une douce odeur lui caressa les narines, du chocolat ! Gourmand comme pas possible, Natsu entra chez son amie et aperçut le gros gâteau posé sur la table de la cuisine. En voyant sa tête, l'héritière des Heartfilia se mit à rire enfin puis elle courut jusqu'à la table en emmenant le rose avec elle. A l'aide d'un couteau, elle en coupa plusieurs parts et en tendit une au jeune garçon dont les yeux pétillaient devant cette sucrerie, en disant :

_ Tu peux en manger autant que tu veux, je ne pourrais jamais finir ça toute seule ! _

_- Merci, Luce ! _Il se mit à s'empiffrer sans attendre, en ayant encore dans la bouche, il ajouta, _Ch'est trop bon ! T'es la meilleure cuisinière du monde !_

_Je sais, je sais ! _Se vanta la petite tête blonde en mangeant plus proprement son moelleux au chocolat.

_Quand tu seras ma femme, tu me feras des gâteaux tous les jours, Luce ?_

_- Je te le promet ! _Lui jura-t-elle avec un doux sourire.

Ils étaient assis côte à côte et Lucy se permit de poser un bref instant ses lèvres sur la joue de son voisin qui serait, elle en était sûre, son futur époux. Il se mit à rougir en se frotant la nuque, il faisait toujours ça lorsqu'il était gêné. Heureusement pour lui, son téléphone portable se mit à sonner, le sortant de cette situation qui le transformait en tomate avec des cheveux roses. En effet, ce gamin de huit ans possédait déjà un mobile et la blondinette le jalousait énormément pour cela ! Mais c'était à cause de sa situation familiale, la mère de Natsu est morte peu après l'accouchement alors il vivait seul avec son père qui était pompier, donc, pour se rassurer, il lui avait offert un téléphone pour pouvoir le contacter à chaques instants. Mais en répondant, le garçon déglutit, son visage pourtant si radieux et joyeux devint soudainement plus sérieux. Trop sérieux pour Natsu, s'en était inquiétant. Leur conversation fut très rapide, apparement, c'était son père qui ne faisait que parler, le fils ne répondant que par des "oui, d'accord" las et ennuyés. Il raccrocha sans plus de cérémonie et regarda son amie fixement, en débutant maladroitement :

_Mmh.. Luce.. Cette après-midi, tu voudras bien venir me rejoindre au petit parc ? Disons vers quinze heures. J'ai quelque chose de très important à te dire.. _

_Euh, oui_, répondit la blonde, surprise, _mais pourquoi pas maintenant ?_

_C'est que.. Je dois rentrer là, mon père gueulait pas mal.. Alors à toute à l'heure !_

Aussi vite qu'il était arrivé, la furie rose repartit dans la maison voisine, bien plus modeste que la sienne. Lucy, quand à elle, était particulièrement joyeuse. C'était à chaques fois la même chose, ce garçon avait le don de la rendre de bonne humeur, de la faire sourire lorsqu'elle était triste. C'est magique.. Et concernant, cette "petite discussion", cela ne faisait aucun doute, pour elle, il allait la demander en mariage !

Toute guillerette, la blondinette ne vit pas le temps passé, après avoir mangé un plat de pâte qu'il lui suffisait de réchauffer, elle s'était ruée dans sa chambre pour se préparer. Elle voulait être jolie pour Natsu, elle voulait que pour la première fois, il la complimente sur sa tenue ou encore sur sa coiffure. Avec une armoire remplie à ras-bord, le choix fut difficile mais elle finit par enfiler un petit débardeur orangé que sa maman lui avait ramené d'un voyage aux USA, une jupe en jean droite lui arrivant à mi-cuisse et une paire de bottines brunes, un peu usées. La fillette sautilla ensuite jusqu'à la salle de bain, afin de se brosser les dents et de coiffer ses cheveux en une couette sur sa gauche avec une élastique de la même couleur que son haut. Enfin prête, Lucy referma à clé l'impressionnante porte en bois de sa maison et courut jusqu'au parc de Magnolia.

Pas sportive du tout, ce fut épuisée que la gamine se retrouva à l'entrée de l'aire de jeu. C'était désert, comme souvent, mais tant mieux, la demande en mariage doit se faire juste entre amoureux, après tout. Elle tournait sur elle-même, cherchant des yeux, son voisin.. Là ! Elle le pointa du doigt, toute exitée à l'idée de le retrouver. Il se trouvait au dessus du plus grand toboggan, mais.. Il semblait malheureux. D'une petite voix, Lucy interpella son ami :_ Natsu ? _ Il ne l'entendit pas. Alors, elle se rapprocha de lui, en montant les marches du jouet géant : _Hého Na-chan ! _ D'habitude, il lui criait dessus lorsqu'elle le surnommait ainsi, il avait horreur de ça, mais cette fois-ci, il se mit à sourire. Ce n'était pas un de ces sourires communicatifs qu'il lui offrait si souvent, non, c'était un sourire forcé.. Un sourire triste. La riche héritière allait se mettre à parler, mais elle fut couper par Natsu dont la voix tremblait presque imperceptiblement :

_Luce.. Il faut que je te dise un truc.. _

_Il y a un problème ? Tu m'inquiètes.._

_Tu es vraiment jolie habillée comme ça, tu sais !_ Ajouta-t-il en ayant toujours ce même sourire.

_Arrête de changer de sujet !_ Commença à s'énerver Lucy

_Tu n'es pas drôle.._

Natsu se plaça dos à elle, les bras croisés derrière la tête. Il laissa un long silence avant de dire :

_ On déménage avec papa, à cause de son travail. On s'en va demain, très loin. _

Lucy recula, face à ces paroles.. Non, c'est impossible, il ment ! Aujourd'hui devait être un jour extraordinaire ! C'est son anniversaire, papa et maman auraient dû lui offrir des cadeaux en mangeant son gâteau ! Natsu aurait dû la demander en mariage ! Cela ne devait pas se passer ainsi, c'était un cauchemar ! Ses jambes tremblaient, elle se tenait au rebord du toboggan pour ne pas tomber. De nouveau, les larmes ruisselaient sur son visage pâle, elle s'écria, rageusement, ce qui eut pour effet de faire tourner le visage du rose vers elle :

_ Non ! Tu mens ! Tu n'as pas le droit de partir ! Tu.. Tu devais rester à mes côtés pour toujours ! _

_Calme-toi Luce.._

_Non ! Je ne peux pas ! Natsu ! Je ne veux pas que tu t'éloignes de moi ! Je serais toute seule.. _

Alors, celui-ci la serra dans ses bras, il détestait la voir ainsi. Lui non plus ne voulait pas quitter Lucy, mais il n'avait pas le choix, son père venait d'être muté dans l'extrème opposé du pays. Il caressa tendrement les doux cheveux blonds de son amie, en lui chuchotant tout doucement alors que les sanglots de celle-ci se calmaient :

_Luce.. Quand je serais devenu grand et fort, je reviendrai te chercher et tu me feras des tonnes de gâteaux, hein ?_

_Imbécile_, elle lui tapa gentillement le haut du crâne, en esquissant un sourire timide, _Sois plus romantique !_

_Bon.. Ok.._ Il soupira avant de se mettre à rougir légèrement, _Je reviendrai pour t'épouser ! Mais tu m'avais promis pour les gâteaux, tu as déjà oublié !? _

_Ne t'inquiète pas, espèce de goinfre. Juste.. _Elle lui tendit son annulaire en le regardant fixement avec ses yeux noisettes_, Ne m'oublie pas._.

_Je le jure sur tous mes jouets_, déclara-t-il solennement en attrapant son petit doigt à l'aide du sien.

Promesse étant faite, les deux jeunes enfants continuèrent de jouer ici jusqu'à la fin de la journée. Lucy voulait que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais.. Hélas, au alentour de dix-huit heures, le papa de Natsu arriva dans son automobile et emmena son fils à la maison. Sans la présence de son ami, la blonde se sentait seule, marchant lentement jusqu'à chez elle.. Elle ne prit pas la peine de manger et sauta immédiatement dans son grand lit pourpre. Comment pourrait-elle vivre sans lui ? Et jusqu'à quel âge doit-elle attendre avant qu'il vienne l'épouser ? Trop de questions sans réponses, la nuit parut interminable pour la jeune Heartfilia qui ne trouvait pas le sommeil.

Un bruit de voiture la réveilla soudainement le lendemain matin, c'était un moteur qu'elle reconnaitrait entre mille. _ Natsu !_ La blonde parcourut toute sa maison à une vitesse folle afin de sortir d'ici. Elle n'avait pas pris la peine de s'habiller ou encore de se coiffer, trop préoccupée par le départ de son ami. Elle avait totalement oublié que c'était aujourd'hui ! Lucy se remit à pleurer, elle se sentait tellement faible.. La voiture démarra, elle se mit à courir mais en vain, elle reste une gamine de huit ans.. Malgré tout, elle plaça ses mains de chaques côtés de sa bouche, en hurlant : _NATSU ! REVIENS VITE !_ L'a-t-il entendu ? Impossible.. Pourtant, il se retourna, faisant face à la vitre arrière du véhicule. Leurs regards se croisent, ils se sourient une dernière fois.. Puis tout devient obscure, les sonds se mélangent, elle ne voit plus la voiture, ni même sa propre maison..

Lucy ouvrit rapidement ses grands yeux bruns, le visage en sueur et le souffle court. Elle posa une main sur son front, en soupirant : _ Encore ce fichu rêve.._ En se levant de son lit, la blonde se dirigea directement vers la salle de bain afin de se raffraichir un peu. Face au miroir, elle se força à sourire. Voilà, huit ans, que Natsu a totalement disparu de sa vie. Impossible de le contacter par sms ou par e-mail étant donné que leur séparation a été trop rapide et qu'elle n'a même /pas penser de lui demander son numéro de téléphone. Elle devait passer à autre chose, ce n'était qu'un simple amour d'enfance, rien de très sérieux.. Et puis aujourd'hui, c'était son premier jour en temps que lycéenne ! _Merde ! C'est déjà l'heure !_ A une vitesse hors du commun, l'adolescente enfila son nouvel uniforme scolaire et attrapa une brioche qu'elle plaça entre ses lèvres, elle la mangerai sur la route de Fairy School !


	2. Premier mensonge

La maison des Heartfilia n'était qu'à un quart d'heure du lycée alors Lucy pouvait tranquillement y aller à pied. Sur la route, elle croisa de nombreux élèves de Fairy School, reconnaissables par leur uniforme qu'elle portait elle aussi. Il était composé d'une chemise blanche aux manches courtes sous un pull jaune pâle et d'une mini-jupe plissée dans les tons gris. La blonde leva les yeux au ciel, il faisait un soleil radieux pour cette rentrée, c'était bon signe !

Elle fut coupée dans sa rêverie par la sonnerie de son téléphone portable, car enfin, son père avait cédé et il lui avait acheté le tout dernier smartphone à la mode. Elle était ravie et en était devenue totalement accro en quelques jours. Ce bruit aïgu désignait la réception d'un nouveau message. Un large sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle lut le prénom de l'expéditeur : Lisanna. On peut dire que c'est sa meilleure amie. Toutes les deux se sont rencontrées durant la seconde année de collège, se retrouvant dans la même classe. Etant donné qu'elles étaient assises à côté, elles ont vite sympathisées. Une vraie commère cette Lisanna ! Toujours au courant de tout, des derniers potins, des derniers couples ou des ruptures. Cette facette de son amie l'amusait énormément, surtout qu'elle n'arrivait pas à s'en empécher ! Sauf lorsqu'il s'agissait de secrets que Lucy lui aurait confié, là, elle avait une totale confiance en elle.

Concernant ce sms, l'héritière tapota plusieurs fois sur son écran tactile pour afficher un court texte : " _Hey Lu-chan, ne sois pas en retard, aujourd'hui c'est la rentrée ! Tu n'as pas oublié ? :) Je t'attend à l'entrée du bâtiment ! Tu te rapelles de mon chéri 3 ? Hé bien, on pourra peut-être le croiser ! Il vient dans le même lycée que nous, je suis tellement contente ! Tu verras, il est parfait ! 3 3 3 " _

Lucy se mit à rire toute seule face à son mobile à la coque rose pâle, les gens la prennait sûrement pour une allumée mais tant pis ! Si elle se rapellait de son "chéri" ? Evidement ! Lis' lui en parlait à longueur de journée, lui expliquant leur rencontre, leur rendez-vous, leur premier baiser et tout.. D'ailleurs, ce dernier s'appellait Natsu, c'est certainement ce qui expliquait le fait qu'elle rêve souvent de son ancien voisin portant le même nom en ce moment. Et même si, les discussions romantiques de sa meilleure amie ne la passionnait pas des tonnes, elle était tout de même sincèrement heureuse pour elle. Depuis, qu'elle avait rencontré ce garçon, l'adolescente semblait tellement plus épanouïe ! Il faut dire que toutes ses anciennes relations avaient été un fiasco total. Entre un Luxus qui sortait en faîte avec deux autres filles en même temps, un Loki qui l'avait quitté pour se remettre avec son ex ou encore un dénommé Fried qui s'était avéré être gay. Alors avec ce nouveau petit-ami, elle méritait amplement d'être heureuse.

Pour revoir le plus rapidement son amie, Lucy accéléra le pas, contrairement à tous les autres élèves qui ne semblaient pas très enthousiastes à l'idée de reprendre les cours. Sur le chemin, elle remarqua une lycéenne avec une longue chevelure blanche aussi pûre que de la neige. Aucun doute, c'était Mirajane Strauss ! La grande soeur de Lisanna. En arrivant à sa hauteur, la blonde la salua gentillement : _ Mira-chan ! Prête pour recommencer ta première année de seconde ?_

_Tu es mauvaise Lucy !_ S'indigna faussement la jolie jeune femme, _et puis si j'ai redoublée c'est uniquement pour avoir de nouveau le sexy professeur Fernades !_

_Mais oui, bien sur ! Lis' n'est pas avec toi ?_

_Non,_ elle fit non de la tête et enchaina par un sourire empli de sous-entendu, _apparement son petit-ami devait la rejoindre à l'entrée du lycée alors elle doit être là-bas depuis.. Depuis une bonne demi-heure, je ne l'ai jamais vu se préparer aussi vite et être d'aussi bonne humeur !_

_Haha, c'est bien elle, ça ! Je file la rejoindre ! J'espère qu'on sera dans la même classe, Mira-chan ! _

Mais Lucy perdit bien vite son joli sourire lorsqu'elle arriva devant son amie. Les bras ballants et la bouche légèrement entre-ouverte, elle cligna des yeux, comme pour vérifier si elle n'était pas en plein rêve. Mais non.. Cette fille de seize ans aux courts cheveux blancs comme celle de sa grande soeur était bien Lisanna, c'était certain. Mais ce garçon qu'elle embrassait sans retenu, bordel de merde, ces cheveux couleur chamallow.. Elle le fixa, amère. C'était SON Natsu, celui qu'elle devait épouser, celui à qui elle aurait dû faire pleins de gâteaux aux chocolats, celui qu'elle aimait, son premier amour.. Les deux tourtereaux ne l'avait pas remarqué, trop occupé apparement.. Lucy se mordait la lèvre jusqu'au sang. Elle ne devait pas pleurer, pas pour lui. Elle inspira pour reprendre un semblant de dignitée et s'avança vers eux, ne parlant qu'à sa meilleure amie, comme si elle était seule : _Lis' ! Tu as vu, je ne suis même pas en retard !_

Elle se forçait à sourire, comment était-elle censé réagir ? Elle décida de faire comme si ce voisin n'avait jamais exister, Natsu était un inconnu ou du moins, juste le petit-ami actuel de sa meilleure amie. Les joues un peu rouges, Lisanna se rua sur la blonde pour la serrer dans ses bras, durant les vacances, elles ne s'étaient pas beaucoup vu, elles ne faisaient que s'appeller le soir. Puis sur son ton enjoué habituel, la blanche présenta son amoureux :

_Lu-chan ! C'est Natsu Dragneel ! _Elle vint ensuite placer doucement à l'oreille de la riche Heartfilia, _Tu sais.. Ce garçon parfait dont il m'arrive de te parler _!

_Oh.. Je vois !_ S'exclama-t-elle faussement pour ensuite se tourner vers un Natsu au visage littéralement décomposé, bien fait pour lui, se répétait-elle dans sa tête,_ Moi, c'est Lucy, enchantée._

_Euh.. Ouais, salut._

" Salut " ? Il ne trouvait que ça à lui dire après être parti en lui promettant monde et merveilles et.. Il lui répondait juste " salut " ? Lucy était hors-d'elle mais Lisanna, sur son petit nuage d'amour, n'avait d'yeux que pour cet imbécile rose. D'ailleurs ce dernier prit la parole, se frottant la nuque avec un petit sourire maladroit. Il avait donc toujours ce tic, lorsqu'il était nerveux : _ Excuse-moi, Lisa, mais Grey doit m'attendre alors je vais vous laisser entre filles, on se voit à la pause de dix heure !_ Puis, il déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres impatientes de la mignonne lycéenne à la chevelure argentée, avant de partir comme un voleur.. Comme il y a huit ans déjà.. Sa lèvre saignait à force de mordre dedans. Lucy attrapa un mouchoir qu'elle avait dans la poche de jupe et tapota dessus en grimaçant. Au moins, elle ne s'était pas montrer faible devant lui et Lisanna ne se doutait de rien, c'était bien là l'essentiel !

Bien entendu, la jeune amoureuse ne s'arrêta pas là, en fixant avec un sourire béat, son petit-ami qui se dirigeait vers un groupe de garçon, elle enchaina à une vitesse hors du commun, des choses totalement stupides d'après Lucy qui répondait à tout par un sourire tendu à l'extrème :

_Tu as vu comme il est beau.. Et tellement adorable, tellement sensible mais tellement fort et tellement romantique et doux.. Il embrasse divinement bien et il me manque déjà.. Il est tellement parf-_

_Et si on allait voir la répartition des classes ? _La coupa-t-elle, _ça doit être affiché à cette heure !_

_Oh pardon, tu as raison ! _Lisanna lui attrapa la main en lui lançant un sourire des plus adorable, ce qui détentit la blonde, j_e souhaite de tout mon coeur être dans la classe de Lu-chan ! Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir ! _

Impossible de résister à cette bouille enfantine, les lycéennes se mirent à rire joyeusement avant de se diriger vers ce fameux tableau positionné devant le bâtiment principale de l'établissement et,où dessus, figurait une feuille avec les classes et le noms de chaques élèves dans l'ordre alphabétique. Il y avait foule alors les deux jeunes filles durent littéralement foncer dans le tas, se retrouvant enfin tout devant malgré les protestations d'autres élèves. Elles regardaient partout, cherchant avec espoir leurs noms dans la même colonne. Lisanna fut la première a trouvé ce qu'elles cherchaient, elle pointa alors du doigt un endroit de l'affiche pour ensuite s'écrier : _On est dans la même classe ! C'est super !_ Elles se jetèrent dans le+s bras l'une de l'autre. Mais un détail embétait fortement la petite blonde. C'était le fait qu'elle est remarqué un nom qu'il ne lui était pas inconnu dans la liste.. Un certain Dragneel.. Il ne manquait plus que cela.. Sautillant de joie, la plus petite des deux adolescentes remarqua subitement le regard de son amie. Sans attendre, elle s'inquièta et demanda :

_ Il y a un problème ? Une personne que tu n'aimes pas est aussi avec nous ? _

Comment pouvait-elle lui avouer que cette fameuse personne n'était autre que son "merveilleux chéri". Impossible.. Elle ne comprendrait pas et lui en voudrait. La technique d'ignorer ce garçon serait bien plus efficace. Alors pour faire apparaitre de nouveau le sourire adorable de sa camarade de classe, Lucy répliqua sur le ton de la rigolade :

_C'est ce pervers de Sting ! Je croyais m'en être débarasser à la fin du collège mais il est encore avec nous ! _

_Sting-kun ? _S'exclaffa-t-elle en vérifiant sur le panneau,_ il ne manquait plus que lui ! _

Heureusement qu'elle avait remarqué le prénom de ce dragueur en carton. Sting Eucliffe. Il était avec elles dans leurs ancienne école. C'est un très bel homme, les cheveux blonds et aussi très grand. D'ailleurs pour son physique de rêve, une horde de fan le suivaient où qu'il aille. Il est surtout un goujat de première, charmant les filles pour ensuite passer à une autre. Jamais, il n'a eu de véritable relation. Pourtant, il semble sérieusement intéressé par Lucy qui, au contraire de beaucoup, le rejette sans la moindre pitié. Mais pour autant leur relation n'est pas mauvaise. Ils ne sont ni amis, ni amants, juste des camarades qui rigolent sans prises de tête. C'est d'ailleurs la seule chose qu'elle aime chez lui, son côté je-m'en-foutiste. En revanche, Lisanna le déteste du plus profond de son coeur, trop coureur de jupons pour une romantique comme elle.

Après une seconde lancée dans la bande de lycéens, les deux amies se dirigèrent vers leur salle de cours. La sonnerie stridente retentit dans tout le bâtiment scolaire et elles furent vite rejoind par le reste de la classe. Lucy, soupira longuement en s'asseyant à sa place, cette année se révélait pleine de rebondissements.. Pourtant ce matin, en voyant le doux soleil qui éclairait le ciel sans nuage, elle avait sincèrement cru à une année de lycéenne normale avec son amie et peut-être un petit-ami doux et gentil. Mais.. Avec ce Natsu dans les parages, il lui était impossible d'être calme. Elle voulait lui poser tellement de questions, mais.. Elle ne voulait pas que Lisanna s'imagine des trucs.. La deuxième sonnerie la sortit de ses pensées embrouillées et tous les autres reprirent leurs places, lorsque le professeur entra dans la salle. C'était donc lui, le fameux monsieur Fernandes.. Mirajane ne lui avait pas menti, il était vraiment très mignon ! Mais de là, à redoubler juste pour le voir.. Cette fille était cinglée !

Sur chaque table individuelle était notée sur une étiquette blanche le nom et prénom des élèves devant occupé cette place. Lucy s'était d'ailleurs assise dessus dès qu'elle fut entrée dans la pièce. Lisanna, elle se trouvait bien derrière son amie, se qui semblait l'attrister.. à moins que ça soit le fait que ce putain d'ex-voisin soit juste à la droite de la blonde qui fulminait dans son coin, faisant de son mieux pour se tenir éloingné de lui. Ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi malchanceuse !


	3. Changement de plan

Long, tellement long.. Lucy n'arrêtait pas de soupirer. Alors que leur séduisant professeur principal expliquait les bases du règlement intérieur ou d'autres formalités inscrites sur le carnet de correspondance de chaques élèves, la grande majorité des filles étaient en pamoison devant lui. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de la blonde, certes, elle regardait l'adulte présent devant toute la classe mais son esprit était totalement chamboulé par une toute autre personne.

Et c'était Natsu, cet adolescent de désormais seize ans, dont elle était éperdument amoureuse lorsqu'elle était enfant. Sauf que voilà, cet imbécile la fixait depuis une bonne heure avec ses grands yeux verts. Il ne pouvait donc pas regarder ailleurs, vers sa petite-amie par exemple ! C'était terriblement gênant pour l'héritière qui n'avait qu'une envie : lui coller son poing dans la figure. Mais bon.. Ils étaient en classe tout de même et Lis' ne comprendrait pas. Oubliant cette idée, elle sursauta lorsque Natsu lui chuchota tout bas : _Hey Luce_ ! Ses joues prirent une couleur écarlate en entendant ça.. Comment osait-il ? Ce surnom.. Il lui avait donné lorsqu'ils étaient voisins, elle avait adoré qu'il lui donne un petit nom, rien que pour elle et que eux-seuls connaissaient. Les souvenirs remontaient douloureusement à sa mémoire et la blonde lui jeta un regard noir, répliquant sur le même ton : _Ne m'appelle plus comme ça !_ . Puis, elle décala un peu plus sa chaise le plus loin possible de ce dernier, l'ignorant de plus belle.

Lisanna, assise tout au fond de la classe à côté d'un certain Loki qui dormait sur sa table en se cachant derrière un gros bouquin de mathématiques, s'ennuyait ferme. Elle n'était même pas à côté de sa meilleure amie. Bon, elle n'allait pas non plus se plaindre, vu que c'était une chance qu'elles soient dans la même classe ! En parlant de Lu-chan, la blanche la chercha du regard, là, à côté de son cher et tendre Natsu ! Il était tellement beau.. Même de dos ! Partant dans des délires complètement fou de l'amoureuse transis qu'elle était, Lisanna fut soudainement coupé lorsqu'elle observa l'échange de ces deux personnes importantes pour elle. Lucy rougissait, non ? Pourtant, elle semblait être énervée contre lui.. Elle sentit comme un pincement au coeur, de la jalousie ? Impossible, pas envers Lu-chan ! Et puis, il n'y avait aucune raison, son amie ne s'entendait juste pas encore avec son nouveau copain, ce n'était pas la première fois, après tout la blonde a un fort caractère et ce n'est pas d'aujourd'hui !

Environ deux heures et demi s'étaient écoulées et le professeur demanda l'attention de tous pour finalement déclarer : _J'aurai besoin d'un ou d'une déléguée pour représenter notre classe et s'occuper des différents évenements ou voyages scolaires. Il y a des volontaires ?_ Il termina son petit discours par un sourire angélique, ce qui eut pour effet de faire lever les mains de quasiment toute la gente fémine. Mais, après quelques encouragements la part de Mirajane, une jolie et grande rousse se proposa à son tour. En voyant toutes les autres prétendantes, elle les fusilla une à une du regard, elle était terriblement flippante ! Frappant des mains pour mettre fin au débat, monsieur Fernandes continua sur ce même ton enjoué :

_Merci beaucoup, Erza._

_Euh.. Je.._ Balbutia-t-elle, rouge cramoisie_, je vous en prie, Mo-Mo-Monsieur.._

Midi sonna pour tous les élèves de Fairy School qui, pour ce premier jour, n'avait pas à rester pour l'après-midi. Lucy se rua vers la sortie en emportant avec elle, sa meilleure amie. Cette dernière n'eut même pas le temps de dire aurevoir à son amoureux qui la salua d'un signe de main avec cet énorme sourire de gamin qui faisait tant chavirer son coeur. A tout hasard, elle demanda lorsque la blonde entra dans le self :

_Tu meurs de faim ou quoi ?_

_Euh.. Oui ! Pas toi ? Je me demande bien ce qu'on mange_ ! S'emporta-t-elle avec un sourire forcé, _ça sent bon, non ?_

_Je trouve pas du tout,_ répliqua-t-elle en riant, _tu es bizarre Lu-chan ! Tu es amoureuse ou quoi ?_

_Oh ! Des carottes ! J'adore les carottes_ ! Fut la seule chose qu'elle trouva à dire pour éviter cette question.

Lisanna haussa les épaules, elle s'avait bien que cette folle d'Heartfilia avait horreur de ces légumes orangés, donc ça signifiait bien qu'elle avait quelqu'un en vue. Après, restait à savoir qui était l'heureux élu et pourquoi elle ne voulait rien lui dire ! Et si.. Lisanna se fronçait les sourcils, ne voulant pas y croire..

Elles posèrent toutes deux leurs plateaux face à face, commençant à manger ce repas, qui comme dans toutes les cantines, n'étaient pas fameux. L'adolescente à la chevelure blanche se lança, appréhandant la réponse de son amie :

_Tu sais.. Tout à l'heure.. De quoi vous parliez avec Natsu en clas-_

Une voix stidente et familière la coupa, c'était sa soeur. Elle était accompagné par plusieurs filles qu'elles avaient croisé, sûrement étaient-elles dans la même seconde.

_Hey les filles ! Je vous cherchais depuis tout à l'heure ! On mange toute ensemble, c'est plus sympa !_

-_ Mmh.. Si tu veux Mira-chan !_ Répondit Lucy avec un petit sourire.

L'ainé des Strauss attendit que chacune soit assise pour débuter les présentations. Elle montra d'abord la jolie mais effrayante rousse de toute à l'heure :

_Voici Erza Scarlett, ma meilleure amie, Lisanna, tu la connais depuis un moment, hein ! Elle est devenue notre délégué parce qu'elle est folle de notre prof' !_ A ces mots, la concernée, pourtant posée et calme, piqua un fard, ne sachant plus quoi dire.

_Euh.. Mira ! Je.. Ne raconte pas ça à tout le monde !_

_Mais oui, mais oui_, ignora la comère en passant à une autre fille, de longs cheveux bruns et une façon de porter l'uniforme très vulgairement, celle-ci semblait concentrer sur ce qu'elle mangeait et ne s'intéressait pas au reste, _Elle s'appelle Kana Alperona._

_Salut Kana_ ! Tenta Lucy,_ tu aimes les carottes ?_

...

_Ah et.. Il y a aussi Levy MacGarden_ ! Continua Mirajane pour combler le gros blanc qu'avait procurer la question totalement con de la blonde, elle désigna un petit bout de femme aux cheveux bleux soutenu par un bandeau à motif coloré.

_Enchantée de faire votre connaissance_, dit-elle poliment.

_Levy-chan a tout de même été première dans toutes les matières dans son ancienne école_ !

_Impressionnant_ ! Clamèrent Lucy et Lisanna en choeur.

_Oh ? Vous trouvez ? C'est gentil.._

_Pour terminer, je vous présente Juvia Loxar !_

_Juvia est très heureuse de se faire de nouvelles amies_, expliqua celle-ci en s'exprimant à la troisième personne.

Lucy pouvait souffler, grâce à l'apparition de l'ainé de Lisanna, elle avait pû éviter sans problème la question de cette dernière. Mais elle savait pertinement qu'elle lui reposerait dès qu'elles seraient de nouveaux seules et là, elle n'aurait pas le droit à une seconde chance. C'est pour cela, que la blonde devait trouver quelque chose.. Quelque chose pour lui faire totalement oublier tout cela.

Dehors, tout près de la grille, où se matin même, les deux anciens voisins se rencontraient de nouveaux, Natsu était adossé à un vieux mur en se plaingnant auprès de son pôte : Grey Fullbuster. Ils ne se connaissaient pas depuis très longtemps, une ou deux mois, mais ils avaient une grande complicité. Ainsi, alors que le brun fumait une cigarette comme souvent, la tête de chamallow continua son récit en levant les yeux au ciel :

_Je comprend rien aux filles, mec. Luce, on se revoit après des années, là, ce matin, par hasard et.. Et rien ! Elle m'ignore comme la dernière des merdes ! Elle a oublié à quel point on était proches quand on était gosses ou quoi ? En plus, c'est génial, vu qu'elle est amie avec Lisa', je peux les voir toutes les deux en même temps, mais nan.. Il soupira, en plus en classe, toute à l'heure, elles ont courru pour m'éviter. Fais chier._

_T'es vraiment con._

Ce fut la seule réponse du fumeur qui, en souriant, avait plus ou moins bien résumé la situation. Mais cela ne convenait pas à Natsu qui pour la énième fois lui sauta dessus pour "lui casser la gueule".

Les filles ont terminés de manger et elles se séparent comme leur chemin ne sont pas les mêmes. Lucy et les soeurs Strauss étaient dans les couloirs du bâtiment, afin d'en sortir le plus vite possible et d'enfin rentrer chez elle. Une d'entre-elle fut néanmoins interpellé par un beau garçon de leur classe, Sting : _Hey Blondie ! T'oublie pas, je suis toujours dispo pour que toi et moi ont sorte ensemble ?_ Puis, il lui fit son sourire charmeur, terriblement craquant mais qui faisait plus rire la concernée, elle le salua simplement d'un signe de la main et les trois filles sortirent du lycée.

Sur le trottoir menant à leur foyer, Mirajane entama un sujet tabou avec entrain : _Alors Lisou ? Et ton Natsu-d'amour-chéri ? Il ne te raccompagne même pas ?_ Lisanna se mit à rire devant ce surnom ridicule mais elle ne put répliquer car sa meilleure amie eut une réaction plutôt étrange.

Pour Lucy se fut comme un déclic, elle s'arrêta d'un coup et prit la direction inverse, c'est-à-dire de nouveau vers le lycée en s'écriant en guise d'excuse : J'ai oublié de dire un truc au prof ! Ne m'attendez pas ! Puis, elle courrut de toutes ses forces avec une seule idée en tête : Si Sting-kun est encore là-bas, j'accepterais de sortir avec lui. Comme ça, elle oublierait définitivement Natsu, elle pourrait de nouveau parler avec Lisanna et la conseiller en amour, comme avant. Et puis, ce blond un peu macho avait toujours été sincère avec elle, la preuve, il lui avait demander de sortir avec lui dès le premier jour où ils s'étaient rencontrer. C'était pour Lisanna, pour leur amitié. Il n'y a que ça qui comptait pour elle.

_Blondie ?_ Il était là. Il était là et sans sa troupe de groupies hystériques. Sting semblait sérieusement surpris et il ne s'attendait absolument pas à ce qu'elle ajouta après avoir repris son souffle, ajoutant son petit sourire maladroit : _Ta proposition tient toujours ?_ Oui.. C'était pour Lisanna.


	4. Nouveaux départs

_Tu as fumé quelque chose, Blondie ? _ Evidement qu'il ne la croyait pas, quoi de plus normal, durant leurs quatre années de collège dans la même classe, elle avait ignorer toutes ses avances, lui souriant simplement lorsqu'il lui demandait de sortir avec elle. Et là, essouflée et les joues rouges, Lucy Heartfilia venait d'accepter de devenir sa petite-amie sans réelles raisons apparentes. Alors que Sting semblait la sonder de ses yeux bleu clairs, la blonde rougissait de plus en plus, elle ajouta, le regard détourné : _A-Arrête, ne m'oblige pas à répéter, c'est gênant ! _. Il continua alors de le fixer, esquissant ce sourire hautain qui le caractérisait tant. Il semblait être convaincu ! Le blond haussa les épaules en avançant son visage de celui de la riche lycéenne :

_Bon.. Je te raccompagne, ma jolie ?_

_J'imagine que c'est ce que ferait un petit-ami attentionné.._

_Tout-à-fait !_ S'exclama-t-il en l'attrapant par la hanche et il se dirigea vers la grande bâtisse des Heartfilia.

Cachées non loin de là, un groupe d'une dizaine de jeunes lycéennes aux visages fermés et toutes avec un petit badge ridicule accroché à leur uniforme au niveau de la poitrine. Rond et de couleur rose, sur celui-ci était noté en lettres majuscules " _WE LOVE STING-SAMA_ ". Et oui, ces furies aux regards noirs étaient les célèbres groupies du nouveau petit-copain de la blonde. Toujours à l'espionner, elles n'avaient pas loupé une miette de l'échange entre leur idôle et cette "trainée" de Lucy et elles rageaient toutes. L'une d'entre elles prit la parole s'adressant à ses amies :

E_n temps que fan-girls officielles du magnifique Sting-sama, nous nous devons de nous venger afin de faire comprendre à cette Lucy qu'elle n'a pas le droit de lui parler et encore moins de le toucher ! _

_Oui !_ Proclama une seconde folle, _Elle a dû manipuler notre innocent Sting-sama et lui, bien trop gentil, a accepter de sortir avec elle._

_Elle fait vraiment pitié ! Demain, on se rejoind pour lui faire comprendre ce qu'on pense !_

_Ouaaais !_ S'écrièrent toutes les lycéennes en levant leur poing en l'air avec un air décidé. _Pour Sting-sama !_

Un peu plus loin, Erza et Levy marchaient côte à côte parlant du professeur Fernandes ce qui rendait la rousse mal-à-l'aise et la plus petite hilare. Elles venaient de quitter Juvia qui avait un cours de piscine, elle était d'ailleurs une des meilleures du club ! Une voix grave retentit, ce qui fit retourner les deux filles, un garçon avec de long cheveux noir ébène et une musculature d'acier était en train de tabasser sauvagement un binoclard aux cheveux roux et aux vêtements de marques de luxe. Autour d'eux, les autres criaient, riaient, prenaient des vidéos avec leur portable ou encore acclamaient un dénommé Gajeel, très certainement le délinquant en question.

Alors que le racket du jeune se termina et que la foule se dissipa, ne voyant plus d'intérêt à les observer, Erza s'avança, une aura sombre autour d'elle. Elle se craquait les doigts, en fusillant du regard le brun qui attrapa l'argent de son souffre-douleur, la surdouée, quand à elle, montrait une mine dégoûtée en ajoutant : _ Lâche et stupide._ . Gajeel entendit ces quelques mots et il les menaça : _Quelqu'elles ont les gonzesses, là ? Elles cherchent la merde ?_ Il n'en fallait pas plus pour que la terrifiante rouquine se jette sur ce sale type, le mettant K.O en un coup de poing surpuissant. Cette fille était tout bonnement incroyable, elle avait réussi à mettre à terre cet racaille qui martyrisait les plus faibles et à qui jamais personne n'avait osé dire la moindre chose pour l'arrêter.

Les rires et les moqueries ne tardèrent pas à arriver, voilà, que le Grand Gajeel était allongé à moitié-conscient et sur son ventre, le pied d'une jolie lycéenne était présent, celle-ci, très fière, expliqua son geste d'une phrase stupide mais qui lui donnait des étincelles dans ses yeux bruns : _Une déléguée se doit de protéger ses camarades ! _. Levy, comme tous les autres, restaient spectateurs devant tout cela, lorsqu'elle croisa le regard du délinquant aux multiples percings, elle lui tira la langue en répétant pour l'énerver : _Lâche et stupide._ pour finalement délaisser le phénomène de foule qui se produisait autour de la "sauveuse" du jour qui se retrouverait sans aucun doute sur tous les réseaux sociaux dans la journée. La bleue partit rejoindre son bus se plaçant tout derrière en sortant immédiatement un énorme livre de son sac à dos.

Gajeel était humilié et fulminait surtout contre cette petite gamine qui venait de s'enfuir, il profita alors qu'Erza soit trop occupée par ses premiers fans, pour se faufiler entre les élèves et entrer le plus discrètement possible dans le même moyen de transport que la fille au bandeau. Il l'observait du coin de l'oeil. Elle était tout de même drôlement petite, peut-être avait-elle sauté des classes ? Surment une intello de première, d'ailleurs, qui d'autres pourrait lire tout en étant dans le bus, avec ce bordel permanent, c'était complètement impossible.

Le premier arrêt secoua un peu le véhicule, elle rangea rapidement ce qu'elle tenait entre les mains et se dépêcha de sortir, suivit par un Gajeel plus vraiment très discret. Il leva la tête, remarquant qu'elle allait à la bibliothèque, comme c'était étonnant de sa part ! Lui, il n'avait pas franchement l'habitude de ce genre d'endroit, trop calme.. Les mains dans les poches, il entra nonchalamment dans ce lieu. Il ne prit pas la peine de saluer la propriétaire du bâtiment, cherchant du regard une naine aux cheveux bleues. Tiens.. La voilà. Sérieuse et concentrée, elle lisait, adossée à l'une des immenses étagères. A cet instant, il la trouva mignonne. Vraiment mignonne, jusqu'au moment où elle leva les yeux vers lui, avec un sourire mutin : _ Tu vas me suivre encore longtemps ?_ Il se mit à rougir furieusement, véxé d'avoir été aussi rapidement percé à jour, même si, sincèrement, il n'avait pas été très discret, ce n'était pas une de ses qualités. Pour caché son mal-être, il changea de sujet :

J_'étais sûr que tu étais un de ces rats de bibliothèque._

_Et alors ?_ Répliqua-t-elle calmement en reprenant sa lecture.

Gajeel s'asseya alors sur une des chaises présentes dans la salle, il la fixa inconsciemment. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas peur de lui ? Elle avait même réussi à le faire rougir, bordel ! Et d'ailleurs, il ne comprenait même pas ce qu'il faisait ici, lui ? Il voulait lui filer une leçon à cette prétencieuse mais au final, il était là, comme un con, dans une bibliothèque au silence flippant.

Levy toussota afin d'attirer son attention, cachant ses joues rouges derrière son livre ouvert, elle déclara de sa petite voix : _Tu pourrais arrêter de me regarder comme ça, s'il te plait.. Je trouve ça vraiment gênant.._ Trop mignonne.. Et voilà, qu'il commençait à apprécier cette gamine.. Gajeel n'était pas ainsi normalement, il n'était pas censé se montrer faible avec les filles. En plus, elle était l'exact opposé de ce qui l'attirait chez la gente fémine : Elle avait une petite poitrine, elle ne mesurait pas plus d'un mètre-cinquante, passait sa vie à lire des livres et elle ne l'admirait pas lorsqu'il tabassait un mioche. Mais la voir rougir derrière la couverture de son bouquin, entendre sa voix trop aïgue.. Qu'importe, il devait être un homme et se lancer ! Le brun se leva de nouveau et avança à grand pas vers la bleue, il souleva la "protection" qu'utilisait la lycéenne pour se cacher et déclara sûr de lui :

_Donne-moi des cours à domicile._

_Hein ?_! Ce fut le seul son compréhensible qu'elle put lacher à cet instant.

_SILENCE ! _ S'égosilla la vieille bibliothécaire ce qui fit rire les deux jeunes.

Sting et Lucy se trouvaient alors devant l'impressionnante maison de cette dernière, alors elle s'adressa à lui timidement, en baissant les yeux :

_Merci de m'avoir accompagné._

_Quoi ?_ Répliqua-t-il en faisant mine de ne pas comprendre. T_u ne me laisses pas passer la nuit avec toi ?_

_Que.. ?!_ S'écria-t-elle en relevant rapidement la tête, _Je.. Non... Enfin, tu sais.. C'est que je ne peux pas.. Et puis, il y a mes parents.. Et tu.. _

Il lui tapota gentiment le haut du crâne avec un tendre sourire, comme attendri, il finit par déclarer :

Je_ sais que tu n'es pas comme ça, Blondie. Tu es une fille bien. Et c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je t'aime._

_Oh, ah, je.._ balbutia-t-elle comme une greluche, rouge en point qu'elle croyait qu'elle allait exploser.

_Mais aussi_, rajouta-t-il avec un clin d'oeil,_ parce que tu es sacrément bonne !_

_Imbécile !_

Elle le tapa juste pour montrer que ce n'était pas correct mais son rire cristallin montrait bien qu'elle l'avait bien pris, qu'il faisait ça pour la sortir de son mal-à-l'aise, il faut que c'était une vraie débutante en amour et qu'elle ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre. Mais Sting était un mec bien, un mec vraiment bien.

_Aller, à demain princesse.. _ Il embrassa chastement et rapidement les lèvres de la blonde avant de se retourner sans attendre, les mains dans les poches. La jeune Heartfilia lui souriait de toutes ses dents lui faisant de grands signes de la main. _A-A demain Sting !_ Ce qu'elle ignorait pourtant c'était que ce célèbre tombeur était aussi rouge qu'elle.

Lisanna était allongée dans son lit aux draps bleu océan, le bras droit en l'air, elle admirait sous toutes les coutures le bracelet qu'elle portait. En véritablement argent, Lu-chan lui avait offert pour son quatorzième anniversaire, elle ne s'en séparait jamais. En pensant à sa meilleure amie, elle repensait à son attitude de toute à l'heure.. C'était encore plus bizarre que d'habitude. Pareil pour Natsu et Lucy.. Elle avait comme un pressentiment assez désagréable, ils agissaient comme si ils se connaissaient déjà. Elle secoua la tête avant de la prendre entre ses mains, et si.. Et si Lu-chan avait en faite une relation secrète avec son propre petit-ami ? Et si elle était partie le rejoindre ? Et si, demain, elle allait les voir main dans la main, à s'embrasser, à s'aimer..? Elle poussa un long soupire avant de regarder de nouveau le bijou gris à son poignet. Impossible ! Lisanna était trop pessimiste depuis toujours et Lucy était tout de même sa meilleure amie, elle devait avoir plus confiance en elle !

La sonnerie de son téléphone portable retentit dans la chambre silencieuse de la jolie Strauss. La photo d'une blonde était affichée sur l'écran. L'angoisse remontait.. Et si.. Elle lui racontait qu'elle était désormais avec Natsu et qu'elle ne voulait plus la voir ?! Sa voix tremblait lorsqu'elle décrocha :

L_u-chan.. ?_

_Lis', ça va ? Tu as une voix bizarre ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ?_

_Non, c'est rien.. Mais.. C'était quoi ton problème tout à l'heure ? _La voix de la blanche était plus agressive qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

_Excuse-moi, _elle laissa une pause avant d'ajouter,_ je.. Je devais absolument retourner au lycée.. Lisou-chan, je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir prévenu mais..._

Lisanna fermait les yeux, sentant son coeur battre la chamade. Elle ne voulait pas entendre la suite, mais la blonde continuait avec ce même ton coupable :

_Mais.. Je sors avec Sting-kun._

_Qu._. Elle laissa une pause de quelques secondes avant de s'écrier aux bords des larmes, _Qu-qu-qu-quoi ?! Sting-kun ?!_

_Oui._.

_Mais c'est génial ! Pourquoi tu ne me l'avais pas dit avant ? Je ne savais même pas qu'il te plaisait ! Tu as intérêt à tout me raconter ! _

Le lendemain matin, ce fut une Lucy rayonnante qui arrivait en avance au lycée. Elle se dirigeait vers la grille d'entrée du bâtiment, là où elle rejoingnait sa meilleure amie, mais seul Natsu était présent. Elle serra les poings, maintenant elle était avec Sting, alors elle n'avait plus à être mal-à-l'aise face à son amour d'enfance. La blonde arriva à côté de lui, posant son sac à terre avant de dire tout simplement : _Salut._ Cela suffirait, elle n'allait pas non plus lui taper la causette. Il la regarda avec dédain et répliqua :

_ C'est bon, mademoiselle Lucy,_ il insista sur ces deux mots,_ c'est enfin décidée à ne plus m'ignorer. _

_Tu n'es qu'un gamin, tu ne comprends rien_, dit-elle afin d'écourter le dialogue mais cela eut l'effet inverse, cela énerva Natsu.

_Moi ? Un gamin ? J'te comprend plus Luce, merde, Lucy. Tu n'es plus celle que j'ai connu, tu as bien trop changée !_

_Ne dis pas n'importe quoi,_ souffla-t-elle, Tu.. _Je trouve que c'est plutôt toi ! Tu as totalement oublié ce que tu m'avais promis.._ Elle baissa les yeux, regrettant ce qu'elle venait de dire.

_Ce que je t'ai promis..? _

Une main possessive se posa sur la hanche de la blonde et une voix forte se fit entendre : _Qu'est-ce qu'il te veut le bonhomme rose, Blondie ? _ Elle lui souria, Sting était mignon lorsqu'il était jaloux, alors elle répondit avec un signe de la main évasif : _ Non, c'est rien. C'est le petit-ami de Lisanna. On parlait juste en attendant. _ Pas franchement convaincu, le blond toisa Natsu avec son air supérieur et cela fit sortir le lycéen aux cheveux en bataille de ses gonds.

Il eut alors une idée.. Sting se tourna vers sa belle en la regardant tendrement, voulant à tout prix l'amadouer : J_e ne veux pas que tu sois seule avec d'autres garçons que moi, Blondie.._ Et elle tomba immédiatement dans le piège, le trouvant trop adorable ! _Oh.. Sting ! Je ne savais pas que tu étais aussi sensible.._ Elle lui embrassa la joue alors que le blond, aux anges, défiait Natsu du regard. Mais, Lu-chan aperçut les soeurs Strauss au loin et elle courut les rejoindre.

Ce fut à ce même instant, que Natsu en eut assez du sourire en coin du dragueur le plus célèbre du lycée. Il n'arrivait pas à supporter ce genre de mec, ce fut suffisant pour qu'il se jette sur lui afin de lui péter la gueule. Sous le regard horrifié des filles, Sting réussit à se défendre très facilement et à force du taper n'importe où, le rose se prit un coup de poing dans le nez, ce qui l'avait projeter en arrière, essayant de stopper le sang qui coulait avec sa main en jurant : _ Bordel de merde.. _


	5. Tous les coups sont permis

Natsu, à terre, fulminant dans son coin alors que sa petite-amie accourut à ses côtés, très inquiète : _Natsu ! Oh mon dieu, ton nez.. _ Toujours prévoyante, Lisanna sortit un paquet de mouchoirs de son sac à dos pour pouvoir en tendre un au blessé. Il la remercia d'un signe de tête et tapota avec sur l'endroit même où ce "bâtard de Sting" l'avait frappé, il dégustait sévère, là.

Grey avait vu la scène de loin, en effet, le lycéen aux cheveux d'ébène était comme à son habitude à l'arrêt de bus pour fumer une ou deux cigarettes avant d'aller en cours et il n'était pas compliqué de repérer son meilleur ami à la touffe rose ! Ainsi, lorsqu'il vu le coup partir, il lâcha sa clope pour courir le rejoindre, ce con allait encore . Mais dans la précipitation, il bouscula une fille à la chevelure bleu ciel, il s'excusa rapidement, ne se préoccupant pas vraiment de celle-ci qui au contraire semblait au bord de l'évanouissement en chuchotant : _Grey-sama a touché l'épaule de Juvia ! _

N'ayant rien entendu des murmures de cette jolie dingue dont il ignorait même le prénom, il arriva en face de Natsu en soupirant : _Mec.. Mais qu'est-ce que tu as encore foutu ? _ Le concerné baissa les yeux, sûrement un peu honteux d'avoir été mis K.O en un seul coup, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de perdre ! Sauf, contre Erza bien entendue, mais elle, ça ne comptait pas ! Personne ne pouvait rivaliser, il était certain que Sting, non plus !

Le regard onyx du lycéen à la chevelure excentrique rosée se posa sur son amie d'enfance. Elle était en train d'engueuler le blond comme si elle était sa mère, cela fit esquisser un rictus amusé sur ses lèvres colorés par le sang qui dégoulinait de son nez. Les mains sur les hanches, le buste en avant et les sourcils froncés, il la trouvait trop marrante cette blonde, toutes ces petites mimiques étaient les mêmes qu'avant. _Sting ! Tu te rends compte que tu aurais pû lui péter le nez ! T'es complétement inconscient ou quoi ? Et regarde-moi quand je te parle ! _Elle attrapa son visage entre ses mains en haussant encore la voix, si c'était possible, alors que son copain roulait des yeux. _Je croyais que tu étais un type sensible mais tu n'es vraiment qu'une grosse bru- _Elle fut couper par un baiser bestial de la part de son "bâtard" de mec. Elle était devenue toute rouge mais au moins, elle se taisait. Natsu, dégouté, préféra tourner les yeux vers les autres personnes présentes.

Mirajane, avec son éternel sourire plein de sous-entendus, s'exprima alors, s'adressant plus particulièrement à sa soeur, qui lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau :

_Lisou-nee-chan ! Et si tu l'accompagnait à l'infirmerie ? Il ne peut pas aller comme ça en cours_.

_Je.. C'est une bonne idée ! _Conclua-t-elle en attrapant la main de son chéri,_ je vais bien prendre soin de toi, mon Natsu ! _

Pendant ce temps, les quatre retardataires s'installèrent en cours, sous les remarques de leur professeur sur leur attitude. Puis, ce dernier afficha un sourire sadique, ce qui effraya une grande partie des élèves : _Pour les vacances, vous savez que vous avez eu une pièce de théâtre à lire ? Et j'imagine que vous l'avez tous lu ! _Expliquait-il alors qu'il savait pertinement que ce n'était pas le cas,_ j'ai donc décidé de commencer ce premier cours de français par un test de compréhension. _ L'ensemble de la classe répondit par un soupire commun qui n'empêcha pas monsieur Fernandes de leur distribuer les copies.

Lucy faisait partit de ceux qui n'avait pas fait le boulot. Certes, elle adorait lire les romans d'amour ou d'aventures mais là.. C'était une pièce écrite dans un vieux français, à peine avait lu la première page, qu'elle avait eu mal à la tête, elle avait donc fini par abandonner. Lisanna avait trop de chance d'avoir séché pour accompagné son petit-ami !

A sa gauche, Levy écrivait à une vitesse folle ! Mirajane l'avait bien dit, cette fille était bien une surdouée ! Hors de question de se taper une mauvaise note pour le premier contrôle de l'année, il fallait utiliser la méthode que lui avait enseigné l'ainée des Strauss ! Ainsi, sans attendre, la blonde jeta un bref coup d'oeil vers l'adulte de la salle et en voyant qu'il était loin, elle se recula pencha un peu sur le côté et plissa les yeux afin de comprendre l'écriture en pattes de mouches de la bleue. Un bruit de toux la fit sursauter suivit d'une voix grave qui ne présageait rien de bon :

_Mademoiselle Heartfilia ? Je peux vous aider peut-être ?_

_Non, monsieur.._

Le beau trentenaire eut de nouveau de sourire sadique lorsqu'il attrapa d'une main experte sa feuille et d'une autre un stylo rouge, toujours présent dans sa poche de veste, de son côté Erza le regardait avec des yeux remplis d'amour et d'admiration. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de la riche lycéenne qui laissa tomber sa tête contre sa table dès qu'elle aperçut le zéro sur vingt noté en gros sur sa copie, son père allait la tuer.

Levy souriait face au comportement enfantin de sa camarade, assise à ses côtés. Elle venait de terminer de répondre au vingt questions posées sans le moindre problème et comme à chaques contrôle, elle sentait qu'elle allait encore devoir attendre longtemps. Pour faire passé le temps, la lectrice aguerrie qu'elle était, fit tournée son crayon entre ses doigts, laissant son esprit divaguée vers d'autres pensés.. Elle se remémora l'horrible nuit qu'elle avait passé, et tout cela à cause de ce Gajeel. Le délinquant d'hier qui voulait qu'elle lui donne des cours. Aujourd'hui, elle regrettait déjà d'avoir accepter ! En plus, ce soir, ça serait la toute première fois qu'un garçon irait dans sa chambre, hormis ceux de sa famille évidement. Elle ignorait comment elle devrait se comporter avec lui ? Devait-elle le présenter à ses parents ? Et ces vêtements ? Devait-elle rester dans son uniforme scolaire ou changer pour quelque chose de plus décontracté ? Ses nouvelles amies pourraient peut-être lui expliquer, étant donné que les relations filles-garçons n'était pas son point fort. Levy sentit ses joues devenir rouges et elle fit tomber son crayon qu'elle s'empressa de ramasser. Non.. Ce n'était pas si c'était un rendez-vous amoureux, aucune raison de se poser toutes ces questions bizarres !

Juvia, qui comme beaucoup n'avait pas touché ce bouquin des vacances, prit une longue inspiration avant de se tourner vers l'homme qui faisait fondre son coeur, elle se mit à rougir sans dire un mot. Cela eut pour effet de faire arquer un des sourcils du brun qui demanda froidement :

_T'veux quelque chose ?_

J_uvia voudrait un effaceur. Est-ce que Grey-sama en aurait un ?_

Sans se préoccupé de la façon dont elle l'avait surnommé, il lui tendit ce qu'elle demandait avant de regarder sa réaction, on ne peut plus singulière. En effet, la lycéenne attrapa le stylo entre ses doigts en soupirant de bonheur, se laissant tomber dans les pommes. Pour une des rares fois dans sa vie, Grey se mit à sourire : _Elle est marrante._ Pensa-t-il en tenant son visage à l'aide de la paume de sa main.

Alors que leurs camarades de classe galéraient, Natsu et Lisanna était dans une des chambres de l'infirmerie. La seule employée était débordée et, avec une mine fatiguée, elle tendit tout simplement un peu du matériel médical afin de soigner la blessure du garçon. Voulant se montrer comme une petite-amie parfaite, la blanche s'asseya face à lui, se pencha vers lui et commença par désinfecter tout cela. Au contact du produit sur sa plaie, le rose grimaça : _Aïe.._ , immédiatement, Lisanna s'excusa en se concentrant d'avantage afin de faire plus doucement.

En la voyant comme ça, Natsu eut un doux sourire. Elle était vraiment adorable avec lui, toujours de bonne humeur, toujours à s'occuper de lui, il était chanceux de l'avoir avec lui. En plus, c'était vraiment une très jolie fille. Pas trop grande, une taille fine, un visage angélique et un sourire vraiment craquant. Il aurait pû continuer sa petite description encore longtemps, mais la voix douce de sa bien-aimée le coupa :

_Tu te rappelles de notre rencontre ?_ Elle lui souria, D_ès que je t'ai vu, je suis immédiatement __tomber amoureuse de toi, tu sais ?_

_Ouais._. Il la regardait, attendrie par l'évocation de ce souvenir. Puis, il se mit à rire, en ajoutant,_ Evidement, que je me rapelle.. C'était il y a seulement deux mois en même temps !_ _La première semaine de juillet._

_Le jeudi onze juillet, _précisa-t-elle.

_Euh.. Possible ! N'empêche que tu avais failli te noyer ce jour-là ! J'ai eu la peur de ma vie !_

_Mais un bel inconnu est venu, sans hésiter, pour me secourir.. _

_Je.. Je n'allais tout de même pas te laisser mourir, Lis !_

_Je sais.. _

Elle lui souriait de nouveau, comment avait-elle put douter de ses sentiments.. Tout doucement, Lisanna se rapprocha de son "patient" avant de l'embrasser amoureusement. Elle l'aimait de tout son coeur et s'en voulait d'avoir imaginé de telles conneries à son sujet !

L'infirmière, aux yeux cernés, fit son entrée dans la pièce brisant ce moment pourtant si magique. De sa grosse voix, elle les jeta hors d'ici :

_Hey les jeunes ! Pour vos cochoneries, c'est dehors ! _

_Ayye Sir_ ! Répliqua le couple en choeur.

A la pause de dix heure, alors que Lucy discutait joyeusement avec son petit-copain qui se moquait d'elle et de sa tentative de triche raté, deux de ses camarades l'interpellèrent :

_Lucy-san, est-ce qu'on pourrait te parler un instant ?_

_Euh.. Bien sur les filles. _Répliqua-t-elle sans conviction pour ensuite se tourner souriante vers Sting, _Tu m'attends à la cafétéria ? Je ne serais pas longue._

_T'as intérêt, tricheuse de bas-étage _, contra-t-il en riant pour ensuite l'embrasser rapidement du bout des lèvres et de partir en direction de leur lieu de rendez-vous.

La blonde ne se doutait de rien et suivait en silence les deux filles qui l'avait appeler. Si sa mémoire était bonne, c'était Cherry Brendy et Yukino Aguria. Toutes deux, des membres du fan-club de Sting, peut-être allaient-elle leur demander de devenir leur présidente ? Jamais elle n'accepterait ! Le blond se moquerait très certainement d'elle ! Et puis, c'était un peu ridicule de créer un fan-club pour un de ses camarades, enfin, cela, elle décida de le garder pour elle uniquement afin de ne pas les vexer.

Enfin, elles s'arrêtèrent ce qui fit permit à Lucy de souffler un peu. Cherry et Yukino marchaient à une vitesse ! Mais à sa grande surprise, elles se retrouvèrent dans un lieu peu accueillant, c'était un des coins les moins fréquenté du lycée, au coin d'un vieux bâtiment inutilisé. De plus, les autres membres du fan-club étaient présentes et elles ne semblaient pas franchement amicales. La blonde recula avec un sourire désolée :

_ Alors, les filles ? Qu'est-ce que vous vouliez me di-_ Elle fut coupée lorsque Cherry la poussa violement contre le mur.

_Ta gueule blondasse ! On veut pas voir ton sourire dégueulasse !_

_Elle a raison ! Nous, on veut juste que tu laisses Sting-sama tranquille !_

_Mais.. Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ?_ Soupira une Lucy complétement sonnée par le choc qu'elle venait de subir à la tête.

_Je t'ai dit de fermer ta gueule,_ aboya une des groupies cinglées.

_Quitte Sting-sama ! Ou alors, on employera la manière forte _ Expliqua Yukino, une fille qui avait l'air pourtant gentille mais là, elle attrapa l'héritière des Heartfilia par le poignet et la gifla sans pitié.

Comme à leur habitude, les deux glandeurs Natsu et Grey se dirigèrent vers l'arrêt de bus afin d'aller fumer un peu. Mais sur le chemin, un bruit interpella le premier d'entre eux qui s'arrêta net : _ C'était Luce, ça _! . Grey fronçait les sourcils en le regardant bizarrement mais il le suivit sans hésitation une fois qu'il se mit à courir en direction de cette voix féminine qui semblait avoir des ennuis.

Les garçons aperçurent une foule de filles qui levaient leurs bras en criant : _ Pour notre Sting-sama ! _. Bordel, c'était une secte ou quoi ? Mais ils comprirent la situation en remarquant que Lucy était au centre de ces tarés et à en voir par sa joue rougie, une d'entre elles l'avaient certainement frapper !

Natsu voyait rouge, très énervé, il gueula sur les fan-girls qui étaient complètement terrifiées face à son regard furieux :

_Mais, vous êtes putain de connes ! Bandes de tarés, ne touchez plus à Lucy !_

_C'est que.. On.. _tenta une d'entre elles.

_Fermez-la, approchez-vous encore une fois d'elle et Grey et moi, on vous réduit en bouillie._

_Maintenant cassez-moi, et vite. _ Termina le brun avec sa voix glaciale qui ne laissait pas vraiment le choix aux lycéennes aux bords des larmes.

Lorsqu'elles furent enfin parties, Natsu vint près de sa voisine d'enfance en lui adressant un petit sourire. Il attrapa ensuite son téléphone portable pour appeller Lisanna qui décrocha immédiatement :

_Natsu ! Je suis trop contente d'entendre ta voix ! D'ailleurs, je pensais à toi à l'instant !_

_Lis.. _Il se mit à rougir, gênée par la trop grande sincèrité de sa petite-amie, _Il y a un problème. Lucy vient de se faire agresser par une bande d'hystériques adoractices de cette pédale de Sting._

_HEIN ?_ S'écria-t-elle, perçant les tympans de son chéri au passage, _Elle est où ? J'arrive ! Elle va bien, hein ?!_

_Calme-toi, Lis, on est.._ Il observait autour de lui avant d'expliquer, _on est près du bâtiment C. _

Il poussa un long soupire en se laissant tomber à terre, prenant place à côté de Lucy. Cependant, il lève les yeux vers son meilleur ami avec une mine d'enfant capricieux, réclamant des bonbons : _Grey, tu vas m'acheter un paquet de clope ? La prochaine fois, je t'en achête deux, ok ? _. Le brun n'hésita pas plus et partit en direction du bureau de tabac le plus proche, de toute façon, il n'appréciait pas spécialement la présence de cette blonde, et il préférait amplement avoir des cigarettes gratuites.

Lucy, qui avait suivit la discussion, fusillait son amour de jeunesse du regard et lui fit la morale :

_ Tu fumes maintenant ?_

_Je ne suis plus un gamin, maintenant, Luce, _répliqua-t-il avec un grand sourire._ Et toi ça va ?_ _Tu sais, ta joue est toute rouge._ Il déposa alors sa main sur la partie la plus colorée de son visage de porcelaine.

_C'est bon, Natsu. Je ne suis plus une gamine, non plus._

Elle se mit à rire doucement ne le quittant plus des yeux, alors que lui caressait doucement sa joue de son pouce. Leur engueulade de ce matin, lui revenait en mémoire. Il ne savait pas ce que lui reprochait Lucy mais là, à cet instant, il avait l'impression de la retrouver, souriante et mignonne comme avant.

Les amies de la blonde arrivèrent en courant, Lisanna à la tête du petit groupe se retrouva la première face à eux deux. Elle les fixa un instant alors que Natsu enleva rapidement sa main du visage de l'héritière. La cadette des Strauss les appela d'une petite voix, comme pour comprendre : _Lu-chan, Natsu ?_


	6. Doutes et promesses

Seule face à deux personnes importantes pour elle, le visage de Lisanna changea aussi rapidement que la main de son petit-ami quitta le visage de la blonde. Elle tremblait et d'une voix suppliante, elle tenta de comprendre en demandant simplement : _ Lu-chan, Natsu ?_ . Sans qu'aucun ne réponde. Elle recula d'un pas, elle semblait se poser des milliards de question alors que Lucy la regardait le coeur serré, elle s'en voulait terriblement. Voir sa meilleure amie souffrir ainsi.. Elle se sentait comme la dernière des salopes.

Mais sa culpabilité fut à son apogée, lorsque sur le visage de la blanche, un sourire forcé apparut et qu'elle se jeta dans les bras de la blonde, comme si de rien n'était. Elle était vraiment forte.. Lucy était au bord des larmes mais elle se refusait catégoriquement de le faire. Elle n'avait pas le droit, si une personne devait pleurer c'était bien Lisanna, pas elle. Alors, elle serra l'étreinte de son amie, cherchant à tout prix à lui expliquer qu'il n'y avait rien entre Natsu et elle, qu'il s'était simplement inquiété pour la gifle qu'elle venait de se prendre, rien de plus. Ce n'était qu'un geste pûrement amical. Cependant, les mots ne sortaient pas de sa bouche, il lui était impossible de parler sans qu'elle éclate en sanglot.

En parlant de Natsu, Lucy tourna la tête vers lui. Il semblait se sentir tout aussi coupable qu'elle envers la douce Lisanna. Il secoua la tête avant de se lever pour se rapprocher de sa copine qui tourna immédiatement la tête lorsqu'il voulut l'embrasser pour s'écrier faussement en me tenant les mains : _Luuuu-chan ! Si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur pour toi !_ . Le lycéen à la chevelure rosée fronça les sourcils, irrité puis il échangea un dernier regard avec Lucy qui préféra l'ignorer pour se concentrer sur sa meilleure amie.

Les mains fermement enfoncées dans les poches de son pantalon gris, caractéristique de l'uniforme masculin de Fairy School, il avait mal au crâne à force de trop réfléchir. Malgré tout, une seule chose était claire dans son esprit : il était physiquement attiré par Lucy. Lucy.. Son sourire était rester le même qu'à l'époque, en revanche, elle avait bien grandi. Une longue chevelure doré dans laquelle il avait envie de laisser glisser ses doigts, une bouche pulpeuse, une opulente poitrine, une taille fine et de longues jambes. Merde ! Il était bel et bien en train de fantasmer sur son ancienne voisine et qui était en plus la meilleure amie de sa copine. Il se mit une baffe sous le regard blasé de Grey qui arrivait nonchalement face à lui. Avec quelques paquets dans les mains, il finit par déclarer :

J_e peux savoir à quoi tu joues ? T'as l'air encore plus con. _

_Ta gueule !_ Répliqua-t-il en lui sautant dessus, pour une fois de plus se battre avec son ami de toujours.

Un peu moins rapides que Lisanna, Mirajane, Erza, Levy et Juvia arrivèrent essouflées devant leurs amies. Trop inquiètes pour ressentir la tension bien présente, les filles se ruèrent vers la blonde en la harcelant de question, ce qui fit sourire la concernée. L'une d'entre elles prit alors la parole :

J_uvia pense que Lucy-chan devrait prévenir Sting-kun. _

_Oui, elle a raison,_ renchérit la seconde bleue en hôchant la tête, _c'est tout de même la faute de ces tarées de groupies !_

_Une déléguée se doit de vanger son amie _! S'écria Erza se qui effraya toutes les autres.

_Du calme, on s'en occupera plus tard,_ calma Mirajane en tapotant le dos de la rousse. _Et puis, pour Sting, je l'ai déjà prévenu ! Il doit sûrement être en train de courir de toutes ses forces afin de rejoindre sa belle ! Ooooh, c'est trop ro-man-tiiique _!

Alors que l'ainée des Strauss partait dans ces éternels délires, Lucy fut la première a remarquer le blond qui arrivait en leur direction, elle se leva afin de lui montrer qu'elle se portait bien mais celui-ci n'avait pas l'air du même avis. En effet, il attrapa fermement les frêles épaules de sa récente petite-copine qui se préparait à se faire sévèrement engueuler. Mais, au lieu de ça, il la serra dans ses bras à sa grande surprise. Mirajane, totalement absorbée par la scène, eut un petit sourire en coin alors qu'elle attrapa la main de sa soeur et qu'elle lança tout haut : _Aller.. On va vous laissez en amoureux !_ Puis, elles partirent toute ensemble, les laissant seule, toujours tendrement enlacés.

Lucy sentait son coeur battre à tout rompre, il s'était certainement inquiété pour elle. _Tu sais, Sting.. Tu peux me lâcher.. Je vais bien.._ Au contraire, il reserra son étreinte, la blonde voulut répliquer mais lorsqu'il lui chuchota sensuellement à l'oreille ces quelques mots, elle en resta bouche-bée :

_Je ne te quitte plus, à partir de maintenant.. _

_Merci.._ Déclara-t-elle tout doucement en souriant. Elle était tellement touchée par tout cet amour qu'il lui offrait. Elle prit alors son courage à deux mains et lui vola un baiser sur la pointe des pieds_. Oui, Sting, reste avec moi.. Pour toujours._

Lucy baissa les yeux, trop gênée par ce qu'elle venait de dire. Son visage devint encore plus rouge lorsqu'elle entendit le rire de son petit-ami, amusé par ce petit bout de femme :

_On dirait une vraie demande en mariage !_

_Idiot ! _Elle fronça adorablement les sourcils en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

_C'est bon, Blondie_.. Souffla-t-il avant de la regarder sérieusement dans les yeux. J_e te le promet. _

Lorsque la sonnerie qui désignait la fin de la pause résonna dans l'ensemble du lycée, Lucy quitta les bras du blond pour lui proposer avec un sourire enfantin : _Et si on séchait les cours ?_ .

Dans la salle 201, où un cours d'histoire-géographie allait bientôt commencer, Erza s'approcha d'un petit groupe de filles ayant toutes un petit badge jaunâtre sur leur uniforme scolaire. Elle se craqua les doigts avec un sourire sadique, elle les regarda une à une avant de commencer à leur faire la morale. Les fan-girls étaient toutes totalement pétrifiées devant leur impressionante déléguée :

_Alors comme ça vous avez voulu faire du mal à mon amie ? _

_Je.._

_C'est le devoir d'une déléguée de faire régner la paix,_ s'égosilla-t-elle, un peu trop dans son rôle bien que personne n'osa lui faire la remarque._ Si j'apprend que vous vous en êtes pris à Lucy-san de nouveau.. _

_Aye ! Erza-sama ! On ne recommencera jamais ! _

Assise à sa place, Lisanna regardait le ciel par la fenêtre, silencieuse. Les nuages étaient gris, il n'allait pas tarder à pleuvoir d'après elle. Elle soupira avant de poser ses beaux yeux bleus sur son bracelet. Impossible de penser à autres choses qu'à la scène qui venait de se passer. Son Natsu avec la main posée sur la joue de Lu-chan.. Que devait-elle penser de tout cela ? Certes, elle savait très bien qu'elle était de nature jalouse mais là.. N'importe quelles filles auraient penser la même chose, non ? Mais et si elle se trompait.. ? Si il avait simplement enlevé une saletée de son visage ? Si il venait de lui mettre une pichenette ? Ou.. Qu'il venait tout simplement de lui aussi lui mettre une claque ? Nouveau soupire. Aucune de ses hypothèses ne collaient..

Main dans la main, Lucy et Sting se promenait en ville. La blonde semblait de bien bonne humeur depuis qu'elle était sortie du lycée : _C'est la première fois que je sèche les cours_. . Sa voix naïve le fit sourire, en revanche ce n'était pas son cas, il ne comptait même plus les heures de colle qu'il avait eu à cause de ça. Il finit par déclarer en sentant son ventre gargouiller :

_ Et si on allait bouffer ?_

_Oh oui ! Je connais un endroit génial ! Tu viens, tu viens ! _

Elle l'entraina à sa suite en riant comme une gamine, avec Sting, elle se sentait plus libre. Elle en oubliait tous les ennuis qu'elle avait là-bas, au lycée. Et dès qu'elle croisait son sourire en coin, elle craquait et tombait de plus en plus sous le charme du beau blond. Ils entrèrent finalement dans un luxueux restaurant où hormis le doux son d'un petit orchestre, on ne pouvait entre que le bruit des fourchettes. Sting grimaçait, il avait horreur de ce genre de lieux, c'était remplit de bourges qui pétaient plus haut que leur cul mais bon.. Lucy semblait apprécier ça. D'ailleurs cette dernière s'accrocha au bras de son petit-ami en lui expliquant tout bas :

_ Je venais souvent ici avec mes parents lorsque j'étais petite. C'était tellement paisible et agréable.. Tu aimes ?_

_Ouais, ouais, c'est super, _ne put que répondre Sting, incapable de gacher le petit plaisir de la blonde. _Bon on bouffe ?_

_Quelle classe.. _Soupira-t-elle en roulant des yeux. _Allons nous asseoir ici, cette table est spécialement réservée à ma famille._

Enfin, le serveur arriva avec leurs commandes, d'un ton particulièrement hautain, il présenta les plats en les déposant sur leur table :

_Une salade niçoise aux petits légumes et à sa crème au chèvre ainsi qu'un steak-hâché accompagné de ses petites pommes de terre délicatement coupées._

_Des frites, quoi._ Grogna le blond avant de recevoir un coup de pied de celle qui était face à lui.

_Bien.. Je vous souhaite un bon appétit. _

Sting avalait sa nourriture à une vitesse folle, la blonde le regardait avec de gros yeux, ronds comme des soucoupes. Elle le réprima et il finit par prendre ses couverts afin de manger plus proprement. Au bout d'un moment, le silence pesant fut coupé par ce dernier : _On ressemble vraiment à un jeune couple, là_ ! Immédiatement, la réaction de Lucy fut comme il l'avait espérer. Elle s'empourpra, visiblement assez d'accord avec ce qu'il disait.

Du côté des lycéennes, les cours étaient enfin terminés et ce cours de mathématique leur avait semblé interminable, sauf bien entendu pour Levy qui insistait sur le fait que la trigonométrie soit quelque chose de vraiment passionant ! Lisanna n'avait pas décroché un mot depuis que Lucy était partit avec son chéri pour sécher toute la journée, elle avait aussi totalement éviter Natsu qui lui envoyait des sms à longueur de temps. Sa grande soeur avait bien remarqué ce comportement étrange alors, elle arracha une affiche scotchée au mur pour la montrer à son petit groupe d'amies. Les yeux pétillants, elle s'exc lama : _Il y a des feux d'artifices samedi ! Et si on y allait toute ensemble ?_ Elles aquiescèrent toutes, même Lisanna qui eut même un léger sourire.

Le ciel devenait de plus en plus sombre, mais le couple ne voulait pas bouger pour autant. Assis sur un banc public près de la rivière de Magnolia. Sting regardait sa copine lancer des morceaux de pains aux canards présents dans l'eau. Elle s'amusait comme une enfant avec vraiment pas grand chose. Soudainement, le blond posa une question qu'il allait amèrement regretter : _Et avec Lisanna, ton amie, là, vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ? Vous avez l'air proche._ Lucy resta dos à lui, n'osant dire un mot. _Blondie ? _ Elle se mit brusquement à sangloter, s'en était trop pour elle, il fallait qu'elle pleure si c'était devant Sting, cela ne la dérangeait pas. Alors, elle se tourna vers lui en pleurant à chaudes larmes, laissant parfois échapper des mots d'excuses. Le blond paniquait littéralement ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait, mais pourquoi pleurait-elle ?! Sans plus réfléchir, il tenta de la consoler en la prenant dans ses bras. _Du calme, Blondie.. Je suis là._

Sous son parapluie jaune, Levy courait afin de rentrer rapidement chez elle. La maison était totalement vide étant donnée que ses parents étaient partis dinner chez des amis. D'un côté, ça l'arrangeait, la rencontre entre Gajeel et son père n'aurait pas été très sympathique mais d'un autre, elle était un peu effrayée à l'idée d'être seule avec lui. Elle enleva ses chaussure pour ensuite se diriger dans sa chambre. La folle de littérature vint ensuite se placer devant son armoire. Durant un bon quart d'heure elle enchaina différentes tenues : Un jean avec un t-shirt large pour faire décontractée, une jupe droite et un chemisier pour faire plus sérieux, une robe moulante pour faire plus sexy.. Elle secoua la tête en se regardant dans le miroir, toute rouge. Finalement, la bleue mit de nouveau son uniforme scolaire.

Afin de faire passer son stress, elle attrapa un livre et s'asseya sur son lit pour le continuer mais au même moment, on tapa bruyament à la porte. Qui d'autre que cette brute pouvait frapper ainsi ? Elle partit donc lui ouvrir, un peu énervée bien qu'elle se calma immédiatement en voyant le bouquet de fleurs que tenait Gajeel.

_Oooh.. C'est adorable._.

_Ouai, je sais. Elles viennent de ton jardin, en faite. J'avais pas une tune. _Expliqua-t-il.

_Ah. Bon, au travail ! _ Grogna Levy totalement refroidie par cette réplique qui gâchait le romantisme de la situation.

Le brun hôcha la tête avant de la suivre jusqu'à sa chambre. Il observait absolument tout, s'arrêtant un instant sur l'étagère énorme de livres qu'elle possédait. Toute fière, elle dit :

_ Impressionant, n'est-ce pas _?

_Rat de bibliothèque. _ Contra-t-il, blasé.

Un peu plus détendus, les deux étudiaient l'anglais pour ce premier cours. Levy leva alors les yeux vers son élève, prise au jeu :

_Repeat after me.._

_Hein ?_ Beugla le délinquant._ Qu'est-ce que tu racontes la crevette ?_

"_ Crevette".._ Elle ignora ce stupide surnom avant de traduire. _J'ai dit répète après moi._

_Ah._

_So.. Repeat after me.. My name's Gajeel and I'm 16 years old. _

Avec son accent d'anglais, plutôt médiocre, la bleue se mit à rire joyeusement, ce qui eut pour effet de vexer le brun trop suceptible. Et qui le rendait absolument adorable aux yeux de Levy qui se mit à sourire. En le fixant, elle demanda soudainement : _ Pourquoi tu rackettais ce garçon l'autre jour ? Tu n'es pas quelqu'un de méchant, pourtant_. Alors, il changea totalement d'attitude et se leva en expliquant :

_Il se fait tard, crevette, je me casse._

_Ah.. Euh.. Tu reviens demain, hein ?_ Elle fut soulagée lorsqu'il hôcha la tête, souriant presque.

Trempée jusqu'aux os, Sting avait ramené Lucy chez elle. Il n'avait toujours pas compris les raisons de ses larmes mais n'insistait pas trop de peur qu'elle recommence. Il lui fit un doux sourire avant de l'embrasser longuement sur la joue : _Tu m'appelles, si ça ne va pas, Blondie._ Elle lui fit un signe de la main, le remerciant silencieusement avant d'entrer dans son immense maison. Là dedans, son père l'attendait de pied ferme. _Lucy Heartfilia, je peux savoir pourquoi ton lycée m'appelle et me dit que tu n'es pas au lycée ?! _

Les soeurs Strauss étaient aussi rentrées. Dans sa chambre, en train de faire ses devoirs, Lisanna fut soudainement coupée par sa sonnerie. Natsu, encore.. Elle avait décidé de l'ignorer pour aujourd'hui. _Tu m'en veux Lis' ?_ Elle sursauta en reconnaissant cette voix qui lui était familière. Pourtant, elle ne se retourna pas :

Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. J'ai fait juste mes devoirs alors je n'ai pas voulu répondre à ton appel, c'est tout.

_Tu trembles, pourtant.._ Il était finalement passé par la fenêtre et l'attrapa par le poignet.

_Arrête d'être gentil avec moi, s'il te plait_.. A ces mots, il la lacha pour allonger s'allonger sur le lit de sa chérie.

_Je t'aime, Lisanna._

Il la regardait maintenant dans les yeux et la blanche sécha ses larmes pour aller le rejoindre, se plaçant à ses côtés en le fixant :

_ Pardon.. Je t'aime tellement Natsu, si tu savais.. Et j'en deviens horriblement jalouse ! Comme tout à l'heure avec Lu-chan ! J'ai imaginer des trucs affreux.. J'ai vraiment crû qu'il y avait quelque chose entre vous.. Pardon d'avoir douté de toi, Natsu.._ Ce qui fit sourire celui-ci qui l'embrassa tendrement.

- _Mais, je n'aime que toi, Lisanna. Pour toujours, je te le promet._


	7. Les plans plus ou moins parfaits de Mira

La sonnerie stridente de son réveil se mit à retentir lorsqu'il fut sept heure moins le quart. Lucy cacha son visage avec son oreiller, afin d'atténuer ce son particulièrement désagréable. _P'tain.. _ . Elle avait passé une nuit horrible, impossible de s'endormir avant trois ou quatre heures du matin. Soudainement, elle donna un coup net sur le haut de l'appareil, le faisant enfin taire. La blonde passa une main sur son visage, se redressant sur son lit. Hier, son père l'avait engueulé parce qu'elle avait séché. Bien évidement, elle lui avait répondu et cela n'avait pas plu à Jude Heartfilia qui la trouvait totalement irresponsable. Elle était donc privée de sortie pour un bon mois. Elle grogna, en se jetant dans son lit douillet qu'elle ne voulait plus quitter. Non, Lucy n'avait aucune envie d'aller en cours, d'être de nouveau confrontée à Natsu ni au sourire trop forcé de Lisanna, ça lui faisait trop mal. Et Sting ? Il allait sûrement lui poser des questions sur ses pleures de la veille, chose à laquelle, elle ne voudra pas répondre.

_Et avec Lisanna, ton amie, là, vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ? Vous avez l'air proche. _Elle baissa la tête, se remémorant les événements qui s'enchainait en ce moment. Si elle avait fondu en larmes après cette simple interrogation, ce n'était pas à cause de leur rencontre en elle-même qui avait été très banal. Elles étaient assises à côté durant une année du collège et elles se sont rapidement liées d'amitié. C'était juste qu'elle avait peur. Elle était totalement terrifiée à l'idée de perdre sa meilleure amie. Depuis que Natsu était de retour, leur relation se détériorait petit à petit. Elle ne voulait pas que tout s'arrête à cause d'un stupide amour d'enfance !

Elle pourrait très bien lui envoyer un message ? Pour lui dire qu'elle était très heureuse avec Sting, ça pourrait la rassurer ? Ou bien qu'elle et Natsu formait un joli couple, elle serait folle de joie à cette idée ? Ou bien.. Qu'il ne se passait rien entre son ancien voisin et elle ? La blonde se leva, enfin motivée à faire changer les choses. Elle parcourut sa chambre du regard. Où avait-elle encore posé son téléphone ? Elle retourna ses draps, s'abaissa afin de regarder en dessous du lit, attrapa sa jupe de la veille pour chercher dans les poches, balaya tout son bureau.. _Ouuuuaf !_ . Lucy baissa les yeux vers son petit chiot, elle fit les gros yeux avant de lui courir après à travers toute la maison : _PLUUUE, NE MANGE PAS MON PORTABLE !_

Plue était un jeune caniche avec un pelage entièrement blanc qui allait bientôt avoir un an. Elle l'adorait ! Bon.. Sauf à cet instant-ci : _PLUUUUE ! ARRETE-TOI !_ Il n'en fit rien, trop heureux de pouvoir jouer avec sa maîtresse. Lucy lui sauta alors dessus, récupérant immédiatement son téléphone mais couvert de bave, dégoutant.. Elle ne prit pas la peine de disputer son chien, il s'en foutait pas mal de toute façon. Après avoir rapidement passé un coup de chiffon dessus, la blonde, toujours en pyjama, s'asseya sur son canapé, bien décidée à écrire ce fameux message à sa meilleure amie.

Cependant, celle-ci avait été plus rapide et lui en avait envoyé un hier très tard dans la nuit. Elle parcoura son écran des yeux : "_ Luuu-chan ! 3 Je voulais m'excuser pour hier, je suis trop jalouse, je sais. Tu crois que je devrais aller me faire soigner ? Je t'attend à l'entrée du lycée comme d'hab' alors ne sois pas en retard ;P "_. Les yeux de la jeune Heartfilia devinrent ronds comme des soucoupes. C'était quoi ce brusque changement de comportement ? Peut-être que.. Natsu lui avait expliquer ? Il lui a dit qu'il n'y avait absoluement rien entre eux deux, qu'elle s'était fait des films ? Quelle que soit la raison, Lucy s'en moquait parce que Lisanna l'avait pardonnée et rien de mieux ne pouvait lui arriver ! Un énorme sourire sur ses lèvres, elle attrapa son chiot contre sa poitrine se mettant à danser dans le salon en improvisant une chanson : _Oooh yeah ! Lisannaaaa, ne m'en veut paaaas ! _. Et ce fut en continuant mélodie d'une voix fausse, qu'elle courrut à la salle de bain, pour se préparer et rejoindre la cadette des Strauss.

A midi, le petit groupe d'amies parti affamé au self. Lucy et Lisanna semblaient de nouveau très proche, durant la matinée, elles étaient restées constament ensemble. De plus, la blanche rayonnait aujourd'hui, elle avait l'air vraiment épanouïe et cela rendait sa meilleure amie encore plus heureuse. Les six lycéennes s'asseyairent à table et commencèrent à manger une espèce de purée avec une brochette de veau. A un moment, l'une d'elles prit la parole, en goutant du bout des lèvres cette bouillie de patate trop salée :

_ Juvia n'a pas de Yukata pour aller voir les feux d'artifices. _

_Maintenant que tu le dis_, expliqua Levy en se pinçant les lèvres,_ le mien doit être trop petit._

_Une déléguée se doit d'avoir une tenue adaptée ! _

Elles se mirent toute à rire face à Erza qui, encore une fois, prenant son rôle trop à coeur. Mirajane intervenait donc afin de régler ce petit problème :

_On n'aura qu'à aller faire les boutiques, demain, vu que ça sera mercredi ?_

_Tu viens avec nous, Lu-chan ? _Demanda Lisanna alors que les trois autres s'enthousiasmait face à l'idée de l'ainé de toutes.

_Désolée, je pourrais pas,_ soupira-t-elle, vraiment déçue,_ mon père m'a privé de sortie pour un mois._

_Ce n'était pas sérieux de sécher, tu sais ?_

_Erza.. Ne sois pas si coincée_, Souffla Mirajane en continuant avec son ton euphorique qu'elle emploit lorsqu'elle parle de romance. _Luuucy, raconte-nous plutôt comment c'est passé ta petite journée avec le fameux Sting-kun ?_

_Je.. _Elle se mit à rougir devant l'insistance de son amie, _On a rien fait de spécial, on s'est balladé, on a manger au restaurant et il m'a raccompagné à la maison. _

_Alors les filles, on parle de moi ? _

Sting était arrivé derrière sa petite-amie, ce qui fut sursauter cette dernière avant de la faire sourire. Il s'accouda sur le dossier de chaise de Lucy sous le regard blasé de Mirajane qui leur lança sans aucune gêne : _Ne me dites pas que vous ne l'avez pas encore fait ?_ Les deux concernés échangèrent un regard avant de devenir rouge comme des pivoines ce qui déclancha le rire des filles présentes autour de la table. Lisanna regardait tendrement son amie pour ensuite lui tapoter doucement l'épaule : _Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne fait pas longtemps que vous êtes ensemble et puis Mira-nee-san est juste une obsédée ! _

Le blond toussota, détestant être embarassé ainsi, il embrassa alors sensuellement la blonde dans le cou avant de lui dire doucement _ On se rejoind tout à l'heure ? _ Elle lui répondit d'un hôchement timide de la tête, s'imaginant un tas de trucs sur ce simple rendez-vous. Et si, ça avait donné des idées à Sting ? Il n'allait tout de même pas lui demander de faire l'amour ? Elle.. Elle n'était absolument pas prête ! Comme pour se rassurer, elle attendit que son copain soit parti de son champs de vision pour se pencher à l'oreille de Lisanna :

_Tu l'as déjà fait toi ...? _

_Euh.. _La blanche détournait les yeux avant de répondre sur le même ton de la confidence. _Oui._

_Heiiin ?_ Ce petit cris d'incompréhension interpella les autres filles, elle leur répondit par un simple sourire nerveux et elle reprit une voix plus calme en chuchotant._ Mais tu ne m'as rien dit.._

_J-J'allais le faire, Lu-chan, c'est juste que ça c'est fait hier, en fait.._

Durant le cours de français, Lisanna racontait encore et toujours sa première fois à sa meilleure amie par sms étant donnée qu'elle n'était pas à côté. Cette dernière restait rouge en permanence en lisant ses explications. De son côté, Levy n'était, pour une fois, pas très intéressée par le cours de Monsieur Fernandes, contrairement à une certaine rouquine qui le dévorait des yeux. La bleue déchira un petit morceau de papier d'une des pages de son cahier pour commencer à écrire dessus, son coeur battant un peu plus vite que la normal : "_ J'ai besoin de ton expérience amoureuse, Mira-sama. _" Puis, elle lui envoya discrètement dès que le professeur eut le dos tourné. Elle observa la réaction de la sa jolie camarade de classe, comme prévue, elle mit sa main devant sa bouche pour ne pas se mettre à crier sa joie, une vraie folle cette fille. Avec des yeux pétillants, elle renvoya le message en répondant : " _Dis-moi vite *o *_ " " _Je fais des cours privés à un garçon. Je crois que je commence à en tomber amoureuse. _" En voyant ce message, Mirajane se mit à écrire à toute vitesse en souriant bêtement : " _Des cours privés ? Deux adolescents en pleine puberté, seuls dans une chambre, le soir ! *o *_ " Levy se mit à soupirer : "_ Lis' a raison, tu es une obsédée._ " Cette dernière hôcha les épaules puis son dernier message fut accompagné d'un clin d'oeil : "_ Invite-le aux feux d'artifice. _" Le petit rat de bibliothèque regarda un moment le mot avant de répondre au sourire de son amie, confirmant son idée.

Jubilant, Mirajane décida de passer à un second plan. Elle attrapa sa meilleure amie à la fin de l'heure de français. Elle commença un petit discours à Erza avec un air innocent :

_ Tu ne penses pas que ça pourrait être sympa si le prof' venait avec nous samedi ?_

_Tu rigoles ? C'est impossible qu'il dise oui.._ Elle rangeait ses affaires comme si de rien n'était, habituée aux manigances de l'ainée des Strauss.

_C'est dommage.. Les feux d'artifices c'est tellement romantique.. Et puis, j'ai entendu que Ever Green, une dernière année, allait l'inviter.._

_Quoi ?! Je.. _La déléguée devint aussi rouge que ses cheveux. _Bon.. J'ai pas vraiment le choix, là.._

E_xactement, Erza-chan ! Bonne chance !_

Alors, elle attendit que tous les autres soient sortis de la classe pour s'avancer vers l'adulte à la chevelure bleutée et au tatouage sur une partie du visage. Il était si beau.. Elle aurait pû passer des heures à l'admirer.

E_rza, tu as des questions sur le cours ?_

_Ah.. Euh.. Non.._ Elle se mit de nouveau à rougir. C_'est que.. M-M-Monsieur.. Vous savez.. Il y a des feux d'artifices samedi ?_

_Oui. Je n'en manque pas un avec mon frère ! _

_Ah.. Oui ? _Ne put-elle que répliquer en baissant la tête.

_Mais, il se trouve qu'il n'est pas là ce week-end. _Il sourit._ Pourquoi ne pas y aller avec une partie de la classe ? Je pourrais vous raconter comment de nombreux écrivains ce sont inspirés de ceux-ci faire de véritables chef-d'oeuvres_.

Erza était trop heureuse ! Il avait dit oui ! Bon, ce n'était pas un rendez-vous comme elle l'aurait souhaiter mais ils pourront être ensemble et c'est tout ce qui comptait ! Finalement, les petites manipulations de Mirajane avaient parfois du bon !

Comme prévu, Lucy partit rejoindre son petit-ami à la cafétéria. Elle s'asseya face à lui après l'avoir embrassé rapidement. Depuis, la révélation de Lisanna, la blonde ne pensait plus qu'à **ça**.Alors qu'elle s'apprétait à lui raconter l'engueulade qu'elle avait eut avec son père, Sting la coupa en lachant très simplement :

_ Si je t'ai pas encore baisée, c'est que je te respecte, Blondie. _

_Ne.. _Elle faillit s'étouffer en entendant ça, son visage devint brulant, elle le sermona alors, _Ne dis pas des choses pareils lorsqu'il y a du monde, c'est gênant !_

_Personne n'écoute, détent-toi._ Il lui tapota le haut du crâne, la décoiffant au passage ce qui la fit râler encore plus. J_e voulais juste que tu ne penses pas que je n'en ai pas envie._

_C'est bon.. Je sais.. Enfin, ça me fait plaisir ce que tu me dis.. Je me dis que je suis peut-être "spécial" ? _

_Tu l'es. _Il se mit à rire en la voyant devenir de la même couleur qu'une écrevisse en plein soleil.

_R-Rentrons.. Ma mère reste juste pour le diner, alors je ne voudrais pas la manquer. _

Sting attrapa délicatement la main pâle de sa belle afin de sortir de ce lieu trop bruyant. Le couple passa devant trois glandeurs en train de fumer sans leur accorder un regard. C'étaient Natsu, Grey et Kana qui fumaient tranquillement entre pôtes. La brune à la tenue pour le moins sulfureuse à en voir par son décoltée plus que plongeant s'exclama en fixant Lucy du regard :

_ Elle est plutôt bonne, la Heartfilia._

_Ouep, je suis d'accord_, approuva Natsu en voulant prendre un air détaché. _Mais laisse tomber, elle est hétéro à 200%. C'est mort pour toi._

_Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?_ Brailla Kana en soufflant un petit nuage de fumée_. Et toi, Grey, qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? _

_Elle est bruyante._

_Et alors ? Elle a des gros seins_. Conclua la seule fille comme si ça expliquait tout, alors que les deux autres riaient de bons coeurs.

_Calme-toi Kana et trouve-toi une autre "proie", elle est pas pour toi, elle_.

C'était presque l'heure et encore une fois, Levy avait réussi à faire sortir ses parents. Cette fois, elle les avait envoyé au restaurant en payant elle-même. Il toqua toujours aussi violement sur sa porte, une vraie brute ! Elle l'entrouvera légèrement, laissant juste passer sa tête en demandant avec un haussement de sourcil : _Pas de fleurs sauvagement arrachés de mon jardin ?_ Gajeel leva ses mains vides, en signe d'innocence. Elle se mit à sourire avant de le laisser entrer et de le diriger jusqu'à sa chambre. La petite lycéenne tapa des mains s'exclama d'un ton enjouée : _Continuons l'anglais ! _. Il broncha un peu pour la forme mais Levy pouvait bien voir ses progrès, elle ne dit rien mais la mine radieuse qu'elle affichait en disait long sur son humeur ! Elle lui tendit ensuite un exercice à faire, il s'exécuta sans trop rien dire. Il était vraiment concentré.

T_u ne t'énerveras pas si je te pose une question ? _Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

_Nan._

_Pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu me répondre hier.._.?

Grossière erreur. Gajeel serra les poings, brisant le crayon de papier qu'il tenait dans la main. Il se leva devant une crevette appeurée : _Tu me pètes les couilles ! _. Elle déglutit devant le regard furieux qu'il lui lançait, elle n'avait pas Erza pour la défendre cette fois. Le brun tourna les talons se dirigeant vers la sortie. Sans plus réfléchir, la bleue lui attrapa son avant bras, s'accrochant de toutes ses maigres forces, les yeux fermés et les pomettes rosées, elle lâcha :

_Veux-tu venir avec moi aux feux d'artifices de samedi ? _

_Je t'ai dit de dégager ! J'arrête ces putains de cours, compris ?_! il la poussa doucement, juste de sorte à pouvoir se détacher de son emprise.

Alors le délinquant claqua la porte au nez de Levy qui ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Tout ce passait bien pourtant.. Elle se laissa tomber sur les genoux, sentant ses yeux lui piquer. Elle était tombée amoureuse pour la première fois.. Et elle venait de se faire rejeter sans ménagements.


	8. Douce mélancolie

_Oh ! Mais regardez-moi ces chaussures ! Elles sont magnifiques ! Je les veux absolument ! _ Dans la plus grande boutique de vêtements féminin de Magnolia, Mirajane était totalement surexitée. Elle avait déjà attraper une paire d'escarpins noirs aux talons haut d'une quinzaine de centimètre au moins. _Oh mon Dieu ! Et c'est ce sac ! Il irait tellement bien avec ma nouvelle robe ! Vous en pensez quoi les filles ? _ Les concernées la fixait depuis qu'elles étaient entrées dans le magasin, la suivant du regard. Afin de répondre à sa question, elles se mirent à soupirer en choeur.

Juvia, d'une voix plus réservée, prit la parole, voulant raisonner la folle de shopping :

_Juvia pense qu'on devrait juste prendre une tenue pour les feux d'artifice._

_Elle a raison_, insista Erza, les bras croisées sur son opulente poitrine._ Il nous faut juste un yukata._

_Vous n'êtes pas drôle.._

Mirajane perdit tout son enthousiasme avant de se diriger enfin vers le rayon approprié, malgré tout, elle n'eut aucun mal à trouver une jolie tenue et se remit à sourire en s'imaginant avec : _ Je suis certaine que ça ira parfaitement avec la pince à cheveux que j'ai acheter hier, tu ne penses pas Lisa-nee-san ?_

_Si ! Tu vas sûrement en faire craquer plus d'un !_

_Evidement !_ Répliqua-t-elle en riant.

Chacun leur tour, les filles attrapèrent un yukata, différents selon leur goût et leur taille. Levy avait même été obliger d'en prendre un au rayon enfant étant donné que sinon, c'était bien trop grand. D'habitude, elle aurait râler et aurait refuser de prendre du douze ans, que c'était humiliant, mais là.. La bleue semblait morose depuis le début de la journée. C'est sûr qu'elle n'était pas une fille excessivement bavarde, mais aujourd'hui, elle n'avait pas décroché un mot, à part pour saluer ses amies.

Mirajane l'avait bien remarqué et elle avait aussi une petit idée sur la cause de sa déprime. La blanche partit rejoindre seule Levy, qui avait un regard vague devant les yukatas de taille enfant. Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de la bleue qui ne bougea pas pour autant :

_Levy, ça s'est mal passé avec ce garçon ?_

_Non._ Déclara-t-elle d'un ton neutre, sans émotion.

_Alors qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Nous sommes amies, tu sais, on est là pour toi, tu ne devrais pas tout garder à l'intérieur, ça te fera plus de mal qu'autre chose._

_Je t'assure que ça va.. _Elle tourna la tête vers Mirajane, sa voix commençait à la trahir. _De_ _toute façon, il ne sait rien passé.. Je n'ai même pas eu le courage de lui demander !_ Elle eut un rire amer avant de terminer tout doucement. _Mais ce n'est pas grav_e.

Mais en disant cela, la jeune surdouée ne put plus longtemps retenir ses larmes qui se mirent à couler abondamment le long de ses joues. Elle se jeta dans les bras de la plus âgée des Strauss, en sanglotant bruyament. _ Mira ! Il.. Il m'a repoussé ! Je.. Je comprend pas.. Tout allait bien et.. Mira, ça fait tellement mal.._ Ne pouvait que tapoter gentiment le dos de son amie, afin de la réconforter, la blanche se sentait tellement responsable. Après tout, si elle n'avait pas poussé Levy a agir, elle ne serait pas dans cet état.

Alertées par les pleures, Erza, Lisanna et Juvia arrivèrent en courant. Elles furent surprises de voir la petite Levy en sanglot. _Calme-toi.. On n'est toutes avec toi, ne te met pas dans des états pareils pour un con comme ça_. Mirajane avait déclaré ça d'une voix très douce et maternelle, les trois autres filles comprirent alors que leur amie venait de subir une déception amoureuse. Erza montra ses biceps musclés en souriant à la bleue qui lui rendit tristement : _ Si tu veux, je peux lui casser la gueule, je suis déléguée, après tout ! _

C'était déjà samedi.. La semaine avait été mouvementé et était passé très rapidement. Lucy venait de sortir de sa douche, vêtue d'un t'shirt trop large mais tout de même d'un grand couturier, elle s'asseya face à son bureau en soupirant. Oui, cette première semaine de cours avaient été riches en surprise.. Entre le retour de Natsu, l'une des premières engueulade avec Lisanna, sa mise en couple avec Sting et l'agression de ses fan-girls.. Rien que de repenser à tout cela l'épuisait. Ses yeux noisettes se dirigèrent vers la fenêtre de sa chambre qui se trouvait à sa droite. Il commençait à faire noir, les feux d'artifices ne devraient plus tarder et avec un peu de chance, elle pourrait les voir d'ici.

Lucy aurait tout de même préféré être dehors avec ses amies, habillée d'un jolie yukata et avec la main chaude de Sting dans la sienne. Au lieu de ça, son père l'avait privé de sorties et son petit-ami lui avait envoyé un message ce matin : " _Yo Blondie, je vais passer le week-end chez un pôte. C'est Rogue, tu sais celui qui habite loin d'ici, à lundi_. " Elle avait relut son sms une centaine de fois, mais rien à faire, ce mec n'avait absolument aucun romantisme bordel ! Même pas un "_je t'aime_" ou "_tu vas me manquer_" !

Elle continuait à s'énerver silencieusement contre ce blond jusqu'au moment où son adorable Plue se mit à aboyer. La lycéenne le caressa afin de le calmer, c'était rare qu'il fasse du bruit son petit chien, la pleine lune, peut-être ? Mais, elle suivit le regard de l'animal qui ne voulait pas se calmer et aperçut quelqu'un à la fenêtre. _ Natsu ?! _ Elle le fixa bizarrement alors qu'il lui souriait de toutes ses dents. Lucy lui ouvrit en braillant : _ Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? _ Le rose ne perdit pas son rictus habituel, amusé par le ton froid qu'elle voulait employer, sans être vraiment crédible.

Il entra alors, ignorant sa question, et observant plutôt les environs de la chambre de la jolie héritière. C'était toujours aussi luxueux ! Les murs dans les tons bordeaux, son lit double énorme et qui semblait douillet à souhait, l'écran plat accroché en face, son armoire où était rangé ses divers vêtements et le bureau où elle était assise il y a encore quelques instants. _ Finalement, ça n'a pas trop changé !_ Il se retourna vers elle, alors que cette dernière commençait sérieusement à perdre patience. Elle s'agouilla pour caresser le haut du crâne du chiot qui n'arrêtait pas d'aboyer envers cet inconnu :

Natsu, qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? Lis' est déjà sur la grande place, tu devrais la rejoindre.

_Ouep, j'sais, _Déclara-t-il en baillant, les mains derrière la tête._ Je lui ai dit que je serais en retard._ Il vit qu'elle ne sachait pas vraiment quoi répondre, en voyant ses yeux s'écarquiller, il poursuivit en se retenant de rire,_ Je suis là, pour qu'on redevienne amis ! _

Lucy détourna les yeux dès qu'elle croisa ce sourire enfantin, il avait le même depuis qu'il était gamin et elle n'avait jamais su y résiter. Alors avec un vague signe de la main, elle expliqua :

_C'est bon, c'est bon, on l'ai, voilà c'est fait._

_Luce ! _S'enthousiasma-t-il même si il ne paraissait pas franchement convaincu par ce qu'elle venait de dire._ Tu fais encore des gâteaux ? _

La blonde sentit son coeur bondir violement dans sa poitrine. " _Quand je serais devenu grand et fort, je reviendrai te chercher et tu me feras des tonnes de gâteaux, hein ? " _Se souvenait-il enfin de cette promesse ? Elle hôcha lentement la tête, ses yeux brillants d'une lumière étrange :

_ Oui, ça m'arrive._

_Génial ! Tu étais vraiment douée pour ça, Luce ! Tu m'en referas goûter ? _

Un sourire ironique vint se dessiner sur ses lèvres rosées. Quelle idiote, elle faisait.. Elle avait encore de l'espoir. Pourtant, Natsu ne se souvenait absolument pas de ce qu'il lui avait jurer, à moins que pour lui, ça ne soit que des paroles en l'air. Et puis, il était le petit-ami de Lisanna et ça, elle ne devait pas l'oublier ! Elle serra les poings, encore une fois, elle s'était réjouie trop vite et tombait de haut.

Le bruit des feux d'artifice qui débutaient les fient tout les deux sursautés. Ils se tournèrent ensuite vers la fenêtre afin de mieux les regarder, d'ici, on pouvait parfaitement les voir. Lucy eut enfin une véritable sourire sur son visage encore un peu mouillé à cause de la douche, elle murmura _C'est vraiment magnifique._. Natsu posa ensuite son regard onyx sur la blonde en ajoutant :

J_e me rappelle qu'on allait souvent les voir quand on était petit ! Tu me forçais même à porter un yukata à chaques fois ! _

_C'est vrai !_ Affirma-t-elle avant de rire, _Mais je ne voulais pas être la seule à en porter !_

_Pourtant, tu étais vraiment mignonne habillée comme ça._

Voilà, la gêne revenait. C'était normal, non ? Le petit-ami de sa fidèle et meilleure amie venait de lui déclarer qu'il la trouvait jolie, bon, même si il parlait d'une époque passée, ça restait gênant ! L'héritière baissa les yeux, rougissant. Et Natsu en rajouta une couche : _ C'est juste que j'osais pas te le dire, mais je te trouvais vraiment mignonne. _ Et là ? Qu'était-elle censée penser ? Que voulait-il lui faire comprendre ? A moins que cet idiot ne raconte que ce qui lui passait par la tête. Lucy était prête à le mettre dehors en expliquant qu'il était tant qu'il retrouve Lisanna mais il la devança en la serrant tendrement dans ses bras. _ Luce.. S'il te plait, redevenons amis.. Comme avant.._ Elle se pinça les lèvres, sentant que son visage virait au rouge cramoisie. Elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir correctement, la présence du lycéen la troublait trop. Ainsi, elle ne put que répondre, d'une voix brisée : _C'est d'accord.. Natsu._.

Ayant été aussitôt mis dehors par la blonde, Natsu restait néanmoins très souriant. Il partait rejoindre Lisanna avec un sourire encore plus idiot que d'habitude imprimé sur le visage. Mais, il avait ses raisons ! Lucy avait été sa meilleure amie lorsqu'il était gamin et là quelques années après, il avait une chance incroyable de la revoir, alors pourquoi faire comme si ils étaient de parfaits inconnus, le rose était vraiment heureux que tout puisse redevir comme avant.

_ Hey Lis' ! _ Il arriva enfin à retrouver la petite bande composé de la moitié des élèves de sa classe, il eut même la surprise de voir son professeur principal qui faisait un véritable petit cours à l'une d'autre elle. C'était à la déléguée, la rousse effrayante dont Natsu avait franchement peur. Le lycéen s'avança vers sa petite-amie qui était très jolie dans son yukata bleu ciel, il lui attrapa la main avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Mais cette dernière eut un petit froncement de sourcils tellement imperceptible que Natsu cru l'avoir imaginé.

En effet, Lisanna avait eu une impression très désagréable en s'approchant de l'homme qui faisait chavirer son coeur, c'était un parfum vanillé qu'elle pouvait sentir autour de lui et qui était caractériste à celui de Lucy. Elle serra un peu plus la main de Natsu qui lui offrit son plus beau sourire. Non.. Elle devenait encore parano, Lu-chan était tranquillement chez elle, peut-être avec Sting-kun, impossible qu'il y est eu quelque chose entre eux. Tout bonnement impossible.

Tout le monde avait les yeux rivés en l'air, observant avec enchantement les feux d'artifices qui s'enchainaient dans le ciel. Discrètement, une main puissante attrapa le poignet de Levy qui était restée en retrait par rapport aux autres. Elle s'apprétait à hurler mais elle se résigna lorsqu'elle croisa les yeux de son "agresseur". _Gajeel.._ Il l'emmena un peu plus loin, la lachant aussitôt s'être arrêter. Tout naturellement, il la questionna :

_Yo, crevette, la forme ?_ Mais il ne reçut qu'une claque de sa part en guise de réponse.

_J'espère que c'est une blague ?_ Vociféra-t-elle. _Je dois être en train de rêver ! Tu me jettes comme la dernière des merdes, tu ne te montres pas le reste de la semaine et là.. _Elle se mit à pleurer bruyament devant le regard ahuri du grand brun. _Tu es vraiment le plus gros connard que j'ai jamais recontré !_

_Bon, ça, on est d'accord.._ Confessa-t-il en baissant les yeux sur la petite bleue qui sanglotait.

_Tant mieux, alors salut. _

_Attend.. _Il attendit qu'elle lève ses yeux verts vers lui pour continuer._ Je m'excuse.. _

_Pardon ?_

_Je m'excuse._

_Tu peux parler plus fort, je n'entend rien avec le bruit des feux d'artifices ?_

_JE M'EXCUSE, PUTAIN !_

_Ah. Bravo_. Répliqua la lycéenne, acerbe, en essuyant ses larmes avec la manche de son yukata.

_Levy.. _Il attrapa sa main en soupirant un long moment. _Désolé, j'ai mal réagi la dernière fois.. C'est à cause de ta question.. Je ne veux pas te répondre, enfin, tu vois.. Je suis pas très fière de mon "côté délinquant".. Et je ne veux pas que tu es une mauvaise image de moi.. _

La bleue était restée muette devant son petit discours d'excuse, elle le trouva vraiment touchant. Et même si il ne voulait toujours rien lui dire sur son passé, elle serait patiente. La petite blottit alors contre le torse musclé de Gajeel en lui déclarant tout bas :

_Merci.._

_Je pourrais revenir en cours alors ?_

_Bien sur !_ S'exclama-t-elle en retrouvant son doux sourire.

Le bouquet final débutait alors que des cris d'étonnement et d'admiration se faisaient entendre un peu partout. C'était absoluement magnifique, personne ne pouvait rester de marbre face à un si beau spectacle. A un moment, qui parut une éternitée pour la déléguée à la chevelure de feu, le professeur qui les accompagnait attrapa la fine main d'Erza. Devenant rouge jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, elle tourna la tête vers lui, terriblement heureuse mais aussi effrayée que les autres les voient. Avec un sourire en coin, l'adulte la fit taire à l'aide de son index en déclarant du bout des lèvres : _Chuut.._


	9. Les rêves

_Natsu... _ Cette voix féminine lui était particulièrement familière, bien que sur un ton plus sensuel qu'à son habitude. Le concerné leva lentement les yeux, prenant le temps de détailler avec plaisir le corps de cette véritable déesse. De longues jambes, une robe noire très courte et moulante qui montrait totalement les courbes généreuses de cette jeune femme, comme si elle était à nue, puis son visage.. _ Luce.._ Elle se pencha vers lui, un sourire mutin sur ses lèvres pulpeuses, déposant ses mains sur le torse musclé de Natsu. Ce dernier semblait totalement envouté par la blonde, n'arrivant plus à réfléchir correctement. Ils se fixèrent de longues minutes, sans dire un mot. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler, ils se comprenaient parfaitement. Rompant cet instant magique, Lucy approcha ses lèvres de celle du rose. Elle l'embrassa langoureusement et n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant qu'il réponde à son baiser. Au fur et à mesure, ils commençèrent à prendre plus d'assurance, laissant leurs mains explorer le corps de l'autre. Seulement, les vêtements étaient encore de trop alors Natsu, sans mettre fin à leur contact charnel, enleva rapidement la petite robe de la blonde qui avait toujours ce sourire.. Dieu, qu'il l'a désirait!

Lucy le poussa soudainement, avec une force qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Il se retrouva alors allongé sur un lit. Positionné sur le dos, il ne fut que plus exité lorsqu'elle se plaça à califourchon sur lui, enlevant lentement ses boutons de chemises, frolant parfois sa peau de ses mains froides. Elle l'embrassa dans le cou, remontant jusqu'à son oreille avant de lui chuchoter d'une petite voix : _J'ai tellement envie de t-BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP !_

Natsu se réveilla dans un sursaut, les yeux grands ouverts et le visage transpirant. Il passa une main sur son front, essayant de se remettre les idées en place. Alors.. Aujourd'hui, c'était lundi. Il était sept heure moins le quart. Il devait aller en cours. Lisanna l'attendrait devant chez lui. Il sortait avec cette dernière. _Putain_. Une seule chose ne tournait pas rond : il venait de faire un rêve érotique sur Luce, bordel ! Sur cette fille qui en plus d'être son amie d'enfance, était la meilleure amie de sa propre petite copine et sortait avec un mec qui avait failli lui péter le nez ! Il était certainement masochiste, pas d'autres explications.

Le lycéen se releva encore dans ses pensées, il avait grand besoin d'une bonne douche froide, voir glacée. Il faut dire que cette sorte "d'obsession" n'était pas nouvelle, cela faisait quelques jours qu'il pensait beaucoup à cette blonde et de façon peu catholique. Mais c'était la faute de Kana ! Si elle avait pu, elle banderait volontier devant Lucy ! Et puis, elle en parlait souvent, c'était à cause d'elle, il ne voyait pas d'autres raisons.

Alors que son chiot dormait encore paisiblement, l'héritière des Heartfilia se coiffait assise sur son tabouret devant l'immence miroir mural qu'elle possédait. Démélant sa chevelure d'or, elle semblait de bonne humeur, chantonnant joyeusement alors qu'elle n'était pas du matin, d'habitude. Pourtant, avec la punition de son père, Lucy n'avait pas pu sortir de tout le week-end. En revanche, elle avait échangé biens des sms avec sa meilleure amie et surtout avec Natsu. Ensemble, ils s'étaient remémorés de nombreux souvenirs d'enfances. Et ça lui avait fait un bien fou ! Peut-être qu'un de ces jours elle devrait lui refaire un gâteau ? La dernière fois qu'il était venu, il lui en avait réclamé un. En parlant de ces deux-là, ils lui avaient dit qu'ils l'attendraient devant chez elle ce matin. Caressant doucement le crâne de son chiot adoré, la blonde attrapa son sac et sortit rapidement de chez elle, prenant bien soin de fermer à clé.

_ Lu-chaaan !_ En effet, ils étaient bien là ! Main dans la main, ils forment un joli couple.. Lisanna courrut gaiement vers sa meilleure amie avec un sourire radieux. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue pour la saluer et commença à lui raconter un tas de choses. Une vraie pipelette et cela dès le matin :

_Alors ? Comment c'est passé ton week-end ? Ah merde... C'est vrai que tu as été privée de sortie. C'est dommage, on s'est bien amusés pour les feux d'artifice et il s'est passé tellement de choses ! Par exemple, Levy-chan.. Tu sais, elle nous avait parler d'un mec à qui elle donnait des cours privés, et bien, ils avaient l'air trèèèèès proche !_ Elle se mit à glousser bêtement et elle continua alors qu'ils se mirent tout le trois en route pour le lycée. Alors que Lucy et Natsu échangèrent un regard complice, la blanche continua ses petits comèrages._ Et Mira-nee-san ! Elle a passé tout la nuit chez un de ses ex. Mmh.. J'ai oublié son nom, tiens.. Il est canon ! On lui demandera tout à l'heure ! _ Et cela dura jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent enfin devant les grilles de l'établissement.

Le rose embrassa sa petite amie en expliquant :

_Je vais fumer un coup, on se rejoint en classe ! A tout à l'heure, Luce ! _

_" Luce " ? _Répéta Lisanna avec un soupçon de jalousie._ Depuis quand tu la surnommes ainsi ? Je ne savais pas que vous étiez aussi proches._

_Ah ? Euh.._ Tenta la blonde afin de ratraper ce malentendu, elle devait à tout prix trouver un mensonge, elle ne voulait pas qu'elle soit au courant de leur passé commun._ Oh, on n'est pas si proches que ça ! C'est juste que cet imbécile ne retient jamais mon prénom_.

La cadette des Strauss sembla croire ce qu'elle racontait de plus qu'elle ne vit pas le regard de Natsu sur Lucy. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi elle cachait leur amitié à Lisanna. Mais, il décida de ne rien dire et de faire comme si de rien n'était, si c'était ce que Luce voulait. Cette dernière sembla chercher quelqu'un des yeux. Sûrement cet enfoiré de Sting. Elle se retourna ensuite vers le petit couple :

_Lis', tu peux m'attendre, juste deux minutes ?_

_Bien sur, tu.. Il y a un problème avec Sting-kun ?_

Elle répondu par un simple sourire avant de tourner les talons et se diriger vers son petit-ami. Adossé à un vieux mur, il fumait sa deuxième clope de la matinée. Lucy lui arracha de la bouche, la jeta à terre et l'écrasa furieusement avec le pied. Nonchalement, le blond ne répliqua pas tout de suite, il la fixa un instant, silencieux. Puis, il haussa les épaules et répondit dans un soupire :

_ Hé bien, Blondie, de bonne humeur à ce que je vois._

_Pas un appel ! Pas un sms ! Ah si ! Juste un pour me dire que tu te casses tout le week-end alors que tu m'avais promis que tu resterais avec moi !_

_Mmh_.. Les gens les regardaient bizarrement._ Donc je t'ai manqué ?_

_Tu.._. Elle se mit à rougir mais ne baissa pas le ton pour autant. _Tu me fais chier Eucliffe !_ Puis la blonde, furieuse, s'en alla à grand pas, ne s'occupant pas des regards de Lisanna et Natsu dans son dos. Ils étaient rester un peu en retrait à la regarder s'énerver sur le blond. Cela lui faisait même plutôt plaisir, à Natsu, de la voir dans cet état pour lui. Elle allait peut-être enfin se rendre compte que ce n'était qu'un con.

_Je vais prendre ça pour un oui._ En conclua-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Alors que ces quatres-là étaient encore sur le chemin, le premier cours de la journée débuta et ce fut au grand plaisir d'Erza qu'il fut avec monsieur Fernandes. Elle le trouvait particulièrement sexy aujourd'hui. Les cheveux en bataille, une petite barbe de deux-trois jours, une chemise légère et un jean noir bien taillé, elle n'arrivait pas encore à imaginer ce qu'il s'était passé le week-end dernier ! Il lui avait tenu la main, lui avait sourit tendrement et le tout sous un feu d'artifice absolu féérique ! Que pouvait-elle demander de plus ? Une petite voix dans sa tête y répondit très vite.. Un baiser, peut-être ?

Alors que le professeur faisait l'appel et que Natsu, Lisanna, Lucy et Sting entrèrent dans la pièce, Erza se pencha discrètement vers sa meilleure amie, en chuchotant:

_Tu sais.. Pendant les feux d'artifices.._

_Ah ! Tu te décides enfin à me le dire !_ S'exclama Mirajane se faisant rapidement reprendre par monsieur Fernandes, puis elle continua plus bas. _J'ai tout vu !_

_Hein ? Mais.. Je.. C'est.. Tu es la seule ? Les autres nous ont vu aussi ?_

_Je pense pas, non. Ne t'inquiète pas ! Tu es beaucoup trop sérieux, Erza-chan ! Tu devrais profiter, ça doit être tellement exitant d'avoir une relation avec un adulte !_

_"Une relation" ? On-On a rien fait d'autres.. Ne t'imagine pas de trucs bizarres ! Et je.. Je préfèrerais que tu n'en parles à personne d'autre, s'il te plait._

_Tu es sûre ? Je serais toi je m'en venterais !_

_Mira.._ Elle eut un petit sourire._ Il se fera virer si quelqu'un le racontait au proviseur. Je ne veux pas que ça arrive !_

_Ouais.. C'est sûr que si il le remplace par un prof' dégueulasse, ça serait du gâchis !_

_Bon.. Et toi ? Ta soeur m'a dit que tu avais passé la nuit chez un de tes ex' ? C'est lequel ?_

_Oh.. Merde.. C'est quoi son nom déjà ? Lé.. Léon ! Mais rien de bien croustillant_.. La blanche soupira avant de s'avachir sur son bureau. _On est juste pôte, maintenant_.

Puis, le professeur prit la parole. De sa voix forte et autoritaire, tous les élèves se turent immédiatement. Il esquissa alors un sourire et débuta son explication :

_Alors, il faudrait que vous fassiez des groupes_. Il fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant. _De..cinq ou six personnes. _

Evidement les filles se mirent ensemble, échangeant un sourire complice. Elles déplacèrent quelques chaises et tables afin de pouvoir être regroupées. _ Levy..!_ Lisanna lui fit un large sourire, rapidement suivie par sa grande soeur, cela fit froid dans le dos à la jeune surdouée.

_Alors.. Tu n'as pas quelque chose à nous dire ?_ Insista Mirajane.

_Juvia aimerait savoir ce qu'il s'est passé avec Gajeel-kun !_

_Tu le connais ?_ Interrogea Levy, fort surprise.

_Gajeel-kun et Juvia étaient en primaire et au collège ensemble. _La bleue acquiesça, notant silencieusement dans un coin de sa tête qu'elle pourrait tenter de lui poser quelques questions sur le passé de celui-ci. Peut-être savait-elle ce qui cherchait à tout prix à lui cacher ?

_Aller, Levy-chan ! Raconte-nous _!

Alors sous les regards insistants de ses amies, elle se sentit un peu obligée de tout raconter. Elle leur expliqua alors, dans les moindres détails et avec des petites paillettes dans les yeux, son week-end au côté de Gajeel. Mais tout cela fut très simplement résumé par Mirajane, qui ne semblait pas vraiment convaincue :

_Juste ça ? Vous avez simplement.. Révisé ? _

_Arrête, Mira_. Renchérie la déléguée en adressant un sourire à la bleue. _Regarde comme elle a l'air heureuse ! C'est adorable !_

_Erza a raison ! Tu as l'air très amoureuse !_ S'enjoua Lucy, rapidement suivie par Lisanna.

_De toute façon, Mira-nee-san ne comprend pas le véritable romantisme ! La prochaine étape.. _Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil. _C'est le baiser ! _

_Chuuuuut !_ S'indigna soudainement la rousse._ Monsieur Fernandes est en train de parler !_ Ce qui fit glousser l'ainé des Strauss qui prit un petit coup de coude de la part de son amie, rougissante.

_Vous allez donc travailler sur votre orientation,_ expliqua-t-il, _sur une feuille, vous me noterez le métier que vous souhaitez faire après le lycée et pourquoi ce choix ,après, les études qu'il vous faudra faire, une école où vous pourrez aller._

La classe semblait ravie de faire ce petit travail, c'était effectivement plus interessant que de copier ce que dicte le professeur pendant toute une heure. Levy savait déjà parfaitement ce qu'elle voulait et ne tarda pas pour écrire tout ce qui était demandé sur sa feuille. Elle rêvait d'être écrivain, c'était une vraie passion qu'elle nourrissait en secret. Lorsqu'elle était chez elle, la jeune lycéenne écrivait de nombreuses histoires, des romans d'amour, d'aventure, de sciences-fiction, elle aimait tout ! Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à côté d'elle, Erza semblait, elle aussi assez sûre d'elle. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de lire ce qu'elle avait écrit que Mirajane la taquina gentiment _ Au lieu de flic, je te verrais mieux, femme au foyer et fidèle épouse de monsieur Fernandes _! Les filles se mirent à rire et alors, les autres dévoilèrent leur idée d'avenir :

_Juvia aimerait beaucoup devenir une nageuse professionnelle._

_Waaou ! _S'extasia Lucy_. C'est vrai que tu fais partie du club de natation. Je ne savais pas que ça te passionnait autant !_

_Je l'ai déjà vu nager_, se vanta Lisanna,_ et elle est vraiment douée ! Je suis sûre que tu y arriveras ! _

_Et toi, Lisa-chan, tu voudrais faire quoi ?_

_Travailler dans la médecine, soit sage-femme ? Ou bien infirmière ?_

_Et moi ? Personne ne me demande ?_ S'impatienta Mirajane, sous le rire de ses amies. _Je serais mannequin, évidement ! Ou alors.. Journaliste pour un magasine de potins ! _

_Journaliste pour un magasine à scandale ! C'est tellement pour toi !_ Déclara Erza, hilare. _Et toi, Lu-chan ? Je vois que tu n'as encore rien écrit. _

_Et bien.. _Elle haussa les épaules avec un petit sourire timide. _C'est que j'ai pas vraiment d'idées.. _

A la table d'à côté, une autre ambiance rêgnait. Il y avait Kana, Grey, Natsu et Sting. La première avait tout de suite répondu : _ Je serais riche à crever et Heartfilia sera ma servante personnelle ! Aah.. Le rêve, quoi !_ Heureusement, le blond et petit-ami de celle-ci n'avait pas entendu. Il était trop occupé à fixer la blonde qui fuyait son regard. Grey dormait sur la table, écoutant néanmoins les conneries de la brune qui arrivait à le faire sourire, parfois. Et Natsu prenait ce travail plutôt à coeur. Au départ, il n'était pas très motivé à cause de la " présence néfaste de cet enfoiré de Sting " mais finalment, il s'était pris au jeu. Comme son père, le lycéen souhaitait devenir pompier ! Il en parlait beaucoup à Lisanna qui l'encourageait dans cette voix !

A la fin de la journée, alors que le soleil commençait à décliner et que les lycéens étaient pressés de rentrer chez eux, Sting accèléra le pas pour rattraper sa petite-amie. Elle était avec Lisanna et, encore, ce Natsu. Il lui attrapa le poignet, sans aucune délicatesse. Lucy se tourna alors vers lui en s'écriant :

_Aïe ! Mais tu me fais mal !_

_Tu n'avais qu'à pas m'ignorer, Blondie._

_Mais... Lache-moi, je te dis ! _

Elle avait beau dire ça, elle ne se débattait pas vraiment et le blond ne semblait pas vouloir la lacher. Lisanna prit la main de Natsu, la pressant légèrement. Ils échangèrent un regard, elle voyait bien qu'il commençait à s'énerver. Elle l'attira un peu vers lui, lui demandant silencieusement de la suivre. Avec contre-coeur, il le fit et laissa le couple seul.

_Et si je passe la soirée avec toi, là, tu arrêteras de m'en vouloir ? _Proposa-t-il un peu froidement.

_Ne t'incruste pas chez moi sans ma permission !_

_T'es chiante ! Tu me fais la gueule parce que je viens et là.. _

_Ok._ Le coupa-t-elle en soupirant. _Viens. Mais pas longtemps, hein !_

_Pas de problème, princess_e. Il sourit, victorieux et lui vole un baiser avant d'ajouter. _Sauf si tu souhaites que je reste avec toi, toute la nuit ?_


	10. Questions sans réponse

Enfin arrivés devant la grande et imposante demeure des Heartfilia, Lucy et Sting s'arrêtèrent juste devant la porte d'entrée. La blonde se retourna alors, pour être face à lui, le visage sérieux :

_Mon père est peut-être à la maison, alors ne déconne pas_.

_J'suis pas un gamin, tu sais ?_ Répliqua-t-il avec un petit sourire, qu'elle ignora royalement.

_Pas de main au fesse, pas de sous-entendu sexuel, pas d'insulte et pas de clope._

_C'est à ce point ?_

_De quoi ?_

_Qu'il est chiant ?_

_Il n'est pas.. _Elle lui jeta un regard noir, puis elle finit par lui avouer._ Même Lisa-chan n'a pu venir que deux fois, ici._

_Pourquoi ? Il lui a fait peur ?_

_Non, c'est qu'il.. trouve qu'elle ne fait pas assez riche.. _ Sting se mit à rire bruyament. _Arrête ! Il ne pensait pas à mal ! C'est juste qu'il veut le meilleur pour moi._ Elle haussa les épaules, préférant changer de sujet. _Tu m'attends là ? Je vérifie si il est déjà rentré du boulot._

Entrant seule chez elle, la petite blonde observait les environs à la recherche de son père. Elle réprima une grimace lorsqu'elle entendit la télévision d'allumée. Donc, il était bien là, à regarder un match de football. Lucy s'avança dans le salon et salua Jude Heartfilia :

_Bonjour papa !_ Il se retourna alors vers sa fille, lui adressant un de ses rares sourires. J_e.. J'ai invité un de mes camarades pour qu'on révise ensemble, ça ne te déran-_

Elle se tût à l'instant où elle sentit une main puissante se poser sur sa hanche. Bordel, il n'écoutait donc jamais ce qu'elle disait ? Avec le sourire typique du gendre idéal, il débuta :

_ Bonjour monsieur. Je m'appelle Sting Eucliffe et je sors actuellement avec votre charmante fille._

Lucy en resta sans voix. A quoi jouait cet imbécile ? Elle l'avait pourtant bien prévenu avant d'entrer ! Les deux hommes se fixaient, en silence. Le père de la blonde avait un visage sombre, impassible mais vraiment terrifiant, contrairement à Sting qui gardait ce sourire trop parfait pour être honête sur ses lèvres. Au bout d'un moment, alors que l'ambiance était plus que pesante, l'héritière des Heartfilia tenta de calmer le jeu, elle se rapellait soudainement d'une information qui pourrait rendre le sourire à son cher père :

_Tu sais, papa.. Le beau-père de Sting-kun était un célèbre footballeur.. _

_Ah. Cela ne justifie pas le fait que ce garçon soit dans MA maison et qu'il insinue être ton petit-ami._

_Il.. _Bredouilla-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

_Mon beau-père s'appelle Snake Eucliffe, Lucy m'a déjà parler de votre passion pour le foot. Vous êtes un passionné de l'Olympique de Fiore, non ? Il y a joué durant huit ans. _Expliqua le blond avec un calme rare et un sourire mince toujours présent.

_Snake Eucliffe_ ? Il fronça légèrement les sourcils, semblant prendre plus au sérieux ce garçon. Pour finalement qu'un même sourire apparaisse sur ses lèvres, surprenant sa fille unique. _Ce Sting est le bienvenue chez moi !_

Tous les lundis soirs et les mercredis après-midi, Juvia Loxar se rendait à la piscine de la ville pour ses entrainements. Ce n'était pas très loin du lycée, alors elle y allait facilement à pieds. La lycéenne entra alors dans ce grand bâtiment aux murs bleu pâles et délavés pour se rendre dans les vestiaires féminins. Il n'y avait personne d'autres en cette période de l'année, contrairement à celle durant l'été, naturellement, où la pièce était bondée de monde. Juvia préfèrait largement être seule !

Vêtue de son maillot de bain préféré, un une pièce mauve, elle accéléra le pas pour aller le plus rapidement dans l'eau. Son élément. L'endroit où elle se sentait le mieux. Mais alors qu'elle allait saluer sa coach Mademoiselle Oul, elle vit qu'elle était en train de discuter avec... SON GREY-SAMA ! Immédiatement, elle se cacha pour mieux pouvoir les observer. Ils étaient face à face, riant à gorge déployée, tous les deux en maillots de bain.. En ajoutant que le brun était terriblement sexy habillé ainsi ! Mais malgré cela, Juvia bouillait sur place ! Sa rivale en amour se révélait être sa propre entraineuse ! Traitresse !

Sentant comme une présence derrière elle, Oul se retourna et son sourire s'élargit lorsqu'elle s'écria :

_Juvia-chan ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais cachée comme ça ? Approche-donc ! _

_Yo._ Ajouta simplement Grey en regardant l'eau de la piscine.

La bleue s'avança lentement des deux autres personnes présentes en fixant méchament la plus âgée qui ne semblait rien remarquer. Cette dernière tapa amicalement dans le dos du brun en riant bruyament, ce qui choqua la pauvre Juvia :

_Je te présente mon neveu ! Il s'appelle Grey !_

_"Neveu" _? Répéta-t-elle avec un regard perdu.

Juvia pouvait respirer à nouveau ! Oul était juste la tante de son futur époux ! Tout s'arrangeait ! Elle avait sûrement un de ses sourires débiles qu'ont les gens amoureux, mais elle s'en moquait pas mal, surtout lorsque la brune déclara avant de partir :

_ Bon, je vous laisse les jeunes ! Et Juvia-chan n'oublie pas de t'échauffer avant que je revienne ! _

_Juvia le fera !_

_Hé !_ L'interpella Grey en plissant légèrement les yeux, le coeur de la lycéenne tambourinait dans sa poitrine. _Ta tête me dit quequ'chose. On se connait ? _

_Ju._. Elle semblait dépitée qu'il ne se souvienne d'elle, mais elle répondit quand même._ Juvia et Grey-sama sont dans la même classe..._

_Ah oui _! S'écria enfin le brun. _La fille bizarre qui voulait un effaceur !_

C'était étrange comme façon de se souvenir d'elle mais Juvia était vraiment heureuse ! Grâce à Oul, ils arrivaient réussi à se parler presque normalement ! C'était un grand pas pour la romantique qu'elle était ! En plus, lorsqu'elle était allée nager, Grey était resté pour la regarder et lorsque Juvia faisait un nouveau record ou qu'elle se faisait engueuler par sa coach, il souriait. Il lui faisait un tel sourire que la pauvre Loxar avait failli se noyer dans le petit bassin.

_Mais où sont ces foutus petits pois !?_ Un peu plus loin que la piscine municipale, dans le centre-ville, Erza faisait ses courses dans un vieux super-marché où les prix étaient tout simplement imbatables ! D'habitude, c'était sa mère qui s'occupait de ça, mais étant donné que ses deux parents étaient encore au travail, elle avait été obligée de le faire. Et la voilà devant le rayon des conserves à chercher depuis dix bonnes minutes une boîtes de petits pois.

Une personne à côté d'elle, la bouscula légèrement, tendant son bras vers le haut du rayon juste devant elle. La rousse s'apprêtait à s'énerver contre lui mais celui-ci plaça juste devant son visage la fameuse conserve qu'elle cherchait avidement :

_Tenez mademoiselle Scarlett._ La concernée leva immédiatement les yeux vers lui. Cette voix... Elle la reconnaitrait entre mille !

_M-M-Merci beaucoup, monsieur Fernandes !_

Quelles étaient le pourcentage de chance qu'Erza et son professeur se rencontre dans ce magasin miteux ? Sincèrement, à cet instant, la jeune déléguée n'avait pas la tête à faire des maths. Elle était juste en face de l'homme dont elle était follement amoureuse et n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle pourrait lui dire. Elle restait là, bêtement, avec sa boite de petits pois dans les mains et les joues rouges. Il brisa enfin la glace en demandant :

_Tes parents ne sont pas avec toi ?_

_Non, ils travaillent, en faite.. Alors je m'occupe des courses _! Erza réussit à lui faire un semblant de sourire.

_Tu veux que je te ramène ? Je suis venu en voiture_.

Sa réponse ne se fit pas attendre, elle accepta immédiatement ! C'était un peu comme un rêve, en vérité.. Monsieur Fernandes était gentil avec elle. Serait-il possible que.. Pourrait-il, lui aussi, avoir des sentiments pour elle ?

Assis tous les deux sur le grand lit de Lucy, le petit couple était, pour une fois, très silencieux. La blonde, un cahier sur ses genoux essayait déspérément de faire sa rédaction qu'elle devait rendre pour demain alors que son petit-ami, positionné juste derrière elle, se faisait de plus en plus tactile et pressant. Il l'embrassait dans le cou . _Sting, s'il te plait._. .

Il s'arrêta alors, mais à contre coeur. Dans la chambre, on n'entendait que le bruit du stylo sur la feuille et les soupires de Lucy qui répétait être "_une grosse merde en français_". Le blond observait la pièce, il pointa alors la fenêtre du doigt, avec un petit sourire narquois. _La prochaine fois, je passerais par là, ça m'empêchera de faire le faux-cul avec ton père_.

Lucy n'avait même pas besoin de se retourner pour comprendre de quoi il parlait. Cette fenêtre.. Comment réagirait Sting si il savait que Natsu venait parfois la voir dans sa chambre, passant discrètement par cette petite entrée ? Et pour le cachait-elle ? Natsu n'était qu'un ami, après tout. Que cherchait-elle à cacher ? D'ailleurs, elle ne l'avait jamais dit à Lisa-chan non plus.. Elles qui s'étaient promis de ne jamais se mentir.. Elle ne faisait que ça en ce moment.. Mentir.

En voyant que sa blonde préférée avait arrêtée d'écrire, le fils du célèbre footballeur l'embrassa de nouveau, bien décidé à profiter de sa soirée avec elle. Il la poussa légèrement afin qu'elle s'allonge plus confortablement et il l'embrassa à pleine bouche, laissant une main baladeuse se faufiler sous la fine chemise blanche de Blondie. Mais celle-ci le repoussa :

_Arrête Sting ! Je te l'ai déjà dit ! _

_Tu es trop sérieuse, ça ne te va pas_.. Murmura-t-il, en caressant la joue de Lucy.

_Sting !_ Elle chassa la main de son petit-ami, ce qui eut pour effet de le vexer.

_A quoi tu joues là ?_

_C'est toi ! T-Tu n'es qu'un obsédé !_

_Et toi, une vraie coincée !_ Lâcha-t-il excédé par son comportement de sainte-nitouche. La réplique de la lycéenne ne se fit pas attendre. Au bord des larmes, elle attrapa tout ce qu'elle trouvait à portée de main et lui lança dessus.

_Tu m'avais promis ! _Cria-t-elle en lui lançant un coussin. _Tu disais que je n'étais pas comme les autres !_ Et sa trousse. _Je te croyais !_ Des ours en peluche._ Casse-toi !_ Des crayons. _Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir !_ Elle se met à pleurer.

Sting la dévisage. Il est debout, une main sur la poignée de la porte de la chambre. Il se fout pas mal de toutes ces conneries qu'elle lui a lancé à la gueule mais la voire pleurer.. C'est trop pour lui. Sans ajouter le moindre commentaire, il sort d'ici.

Chez Lisanna, l'ambiance était beaucoup plus calme. Le petit couple était tranquillement assis sur le canapé, regardant la télévision sans grand intérêt. La blanche était allongée, la tête sur les genoux de Natsu lorsqu'elle reçut un sms. C'était Lucy : "_ On s'est engueulé avec Sting. Je te raconterais tout à l'heure, au téléphone_. "

La cadette des Strauss était sincèrement surprise ! Cette dispute avait l'air sérieuse pourtant ils semblaient très amoureux ces deux-là. Elle déglutit, toujours la même angoisse, la même jalousie lorsqu'elle pensait à Lu-chan. Comment pouvait-elle prétendre être sa meilleure amie si elle n'avait même pas confiance en elle ?

Lisanna leva ses jolis yeux bleu vers son petit-ami :

_Lu-chan vient de s'engueuler avec Sting-kun.. Je crois qu'elle ne va pas très bien.. _

_En même temps, c'est normal._ En conclut-il serein. _C'est un gros con._

_Tu dis ça parce qu'il a faillit te péter le nez ?_

_Coup de chance._ Cela fait sourire la blanche.

_Bon.. Je te laisse, mon père voulait que je rentre tôt ce soir._ Il l'embrassa et partit rapidement de cette petite maison qu'il connaissait si bien.

Dans la voiture de monsieur Fernandes, on entendait que la radio, en fond sonore. Erza était tout bonnement incapable d'aligner deux mots sans se sentir mal à l'aise. Il.. Il était trop proche pour qu'elle arrive à rester concentrée. Pourtant, elle devait bien lui indiquer la direction à prendre pour aller chez elle.

Ils arrivèrent chez elle et le véhicule s'arrêta devant son appartement. Il y avait de la lumière à son étage, ses parents étaient rentrés ! Pourvu qu'ils ne voyent pas qu'elle était dans la voiture de son professeur, ils en feraient toute une histoire, elle en était certaine. Erza ne sortit pas tout de suite. Elle le regarda soudainement dans les yeux, cela sembla même troubler l'adulte :

_ Monsieur.. _Débuta-t-elle en essayant de prendre plus d'assurance. _Lors des feux d'artifices.. Pourquoi avez-vous fait.. ça ? _

_Et bien.. _Le professeur se met alors à rougir, la rousse croit rêver en le voyant ainsi._ J'en avais très envie. Tu n'as pas aimé ?_

Si ! Elle se baffa mentalement devant sa réponse beaucoup trop rapide. Mais heureusement cela le fait rire.

_Tu es une fille très amusante, Erza. _Il esquissait un tendre sourire avant de lui conseiller. _Tu devrais rentrer. Tes parents vont vraiment finir par s'inquiéter. _

_Vous avez raison, monsieur. Aurevoir et.. Merci !_

Les yeux rougis par les pleurs et la voix encore tremblante, la blonde fronça les sourcils en voyant cet imbécile passer par sa fenêtre. Il n'aurait pas pus venir un autre jour, celui-la ! Il semblait triste. Etait-il au courant ? Lisanna l'avait mis au courant, évidement :

_Tu as pleuré ?_

_J'suis conne. _

Et Lucy éclata de nouveau en sanglot lorsque Natsu l'encercla de ses bras chauds et confortables. Elle n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter, ne sachant même plus pourquoi elle pleurait ? Pour Sting ? Pour ce qu'elle cache à Lisanna ? Pour les sentiments qu'elle a envers Natsu ? Ou tout simplement l'accumulation de tous ces bouleversements durant cette semaine.

Le lycéen l'écouta se plaindre durant une bonne partie de la soirée. Il se faisait tard et la blonde était à moitié endormie sur son épaule. Natsu voulut alors partir discrètement sans la réveiller mais cela ne fonctionna pas, elle s'accrocha fermement à son bras, les yeux clos. A voix basse, elle le supplia presque :

_Reste avec moi.._

_Tu devrais dormir, Luce. _Lui conseilla-t-il en souriant.

_Je ne veux pas dormir toute seule._

_Mais.._ Il tentait de ne surtout pas penser au rêve qu'il avait fait la veille. _Il.. Il y a Plue ! Et.._ _Enfin, ça ne se fait pas ! _

_On le faisait bien quand on était petits._ Répliqua-t-elle du tac-o-tac.

_C'est plus pareil ! _

_Pourquoi ? _ Demanda-t-elle, n'arrivant plus à tenir ses yeux éveillés.

Natsu ne répondit rien, installant correctement son amie d'enfance dans le lit et la couvrant correctement de la couverture. Il s'y glissa lui aussi, se tenant le plus loin possible de Lucy. Mais après tout, elle avait raison, ils le faisaient bien quand ils étaient gamins. Ils ne faisaient rien de mal.


	11. Les confessions

Six heure quarante-trois. Six heure quarante-quatre. Six heure quarante-cinq. _BIIIIIIIIIIIIP._ Confortablement emmitouflée dans sa couette, Lucy fut bruquement réveillée par cette sonnerie suraigue. Elle se mit à râler, peinant à ouvrir les yeux. Dans une voix rauque, elle donna plusieurs coup sur le haut de l'appareil électrique : _ Mais ferme-la stupide réveil ! _ Mais malgré cela, le son persistait, en plus de cela, elle sentait une présence à côté d'elle qui se mit à, son tour, de brailler. _ Luce. Ma tête n'est pas un réveil. _ Puis, il éteingna ce dernier.

La blonde se redressa rapidement, tous ses sens en éveil. C'est vrai.. Natsu était là. C'était peut-être une erreur ? Après tout, passer la nuit avec le copain de sa meilleure amie.. Elle passa une main sur son visage en soupirant. Même si ils n'avaient rien fait, ça ne se faisait tout simplement pas.. Si Sting-kun avait dormis avec Lisa.. Non, ce n'était pas pareil.. Ils n'étaient plus ensemble.. Elle l'avait envoyé chier et avait été très claire, elle ne voulait pas jamais le revoir. C'était sous le coup de l'énervement évidement, mais Sting l'avait très mal pris, peut-être qu'il ne voudrait jamais lui pardonner..

_Oïe ! Luce ! _ En entendant ce petit surnom, elle se retourna vers le rose pour prendre un coussin en plein visage. La lycéenne resta un instant muette devant le rire bruyant de son ami :

_Haha ! Ça t'apprendra à avoir une tête aussi.. "Sérieuse" !_

_Natsu !_ Répliqua-t-elle avec entrain. _Tu vas le regretter !_

Dans une ambiance bonne enfant, Lucy sauta littéralement sur lui, armée de son coussin volumineux. A califouchon au dessus de lui, elle l'empêchait de se défendre et était plutôt satisfaite de le voir ainsi, elle avança son visage du sien avec un large sourire :

_J'ai gagné ! J'ai gagné ! _

_Euh.. Luce.._ Elle remarqua qu'il semblait mal à l'aise, c'était plutôt bizarre comme réaction.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?_ S'inquiéta-t-elle.

_C'est carrément gênant comme position... _Avoua-t-il un peu rouge.

_Merde ! _Lucy se leva rapidement, manquant de tomber en arrière en se prenant le pied dans la couette._ Tu... Tu n'es qu'un obsédé !_ Puis, elle se dépécha de se rendre dans sa salle de bain.

Natsu lacha un long soupire, suivant tout de même son amie des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse de son champs de vision. La veille, il n'avait pas remarqué la tenue qu'elle portait. C'était sûrement mieux pour lui. En effet, la blonde avait enfilé une petite nuisette rose pour la nuit et cela ne laissait pas le jeune homme indifférent, loin de là. De même pour la situation de toute à l'heure. Cette fille.. Elle.. Elle le rendait fou !

Il jeta un coup d'oeil au réveil et se décida enfin à bouger de ce lit. Mais il était si moelleux.. Le rose attrapa alors sa chemise qu'il avait ôter durant la nuit, il devait l'avouer. Il avait eut vraiment très chaud ! Surtout lorsque Lucy s'était blottit contre lui, en poussant un petit soupir de contentement. Putain, ce qu'il avait aimé ça ! Il s'insulta mentalement de penser ainsi de son amie et termina de s'habiller.

_On ne dit rien à Lisanna. _ La voix de la blonde résonnait dans la grande chambre de cette dernière. Adossée à la porte de la salle de bain, préparée, coiffée et maquillée, elle n'arrivait pas à le regarder dans les yeux. Sur le même ton froid, Natsu répliqua alors qu'il était en train de mettre ses baskets _ Mmh.. C'est d'accord_.

Les deux jeunes adolescents échangèrent enfin un regard. Ils savaient bien que c'était mal, que si Lisanna le savait jamais elle ne le pardonnerait mais.. C'était plus fort qu'eux. Sans oser l'avouer, ils se sentaient inconsciemment attiré l'un par l'autre. Le rose se leva pour se rapprocher de la riche héritière qui n'osa bouger. Il l'observa longuement, avançant son visage du sien. Ses lèvres semblaient si douces..

A quelques rues de là, un bel homme en uniforme scolaire marchait d'un pas décidé, son visage ne montrant aucune émotion. C'était Sting et un Sting qui n'avait pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit donc un Sting grognon. Tout ça à cause d'Heartfilia. Mais à bien y réfléchir, tout était peut-être de sa faute, à lui ? Il avait voulu aller trop vite, l'avait-il effrayé à tel point qu'elle lui en avait mit plein la gueule comme ça ? Alors.. C'était lui le responsable de cette dispute ? Reflexion faite, il changea brusquement de direction, les sourcils froncés. Il fallait qu'il s'excuse et ainsi tout redeviendrais comme avant !

De retour dans l'imposante demeure des Heartfilia, ces deux lycéens n'en menaient pas large. Leur conscience leur hurlait d'arrêter mais c'était impossible, ils n'arrivaient à quitter les yeux l'un de l'autre. Le souffle chaud de Natsu fit frissoner la blonde qui reprit partiellement ses esprits, Lucy brisa alors cet instant. Elle ne pouvait faire ça à sa meilleure amie, même si elle en mourrait d'envie ! Les joues en feu, elle prit la parole :

_On va être en retard si on ne se dépêche pas. Je.. Je vais vérifier que mon père est déjà parti au travail. Attend moi, ici. _

_Je peux aussi passer par la fenêtre_. Répliqua-t-il en se reculant brusquement.

Sting arriva enfin devant la porte de sa petite-amie, ou ex, il ne savait pas vraiment où ils en étaient. Le plus difficile restait à faire. S'excuser n'était pas une des choses qu'il savait le mieux faire, disons même qu'il détestait cela. Comment devait-il s'y prendre ? Lui dire qu'il l'aime ? Qu'il s'en veut d'avoir agit comme une brute ? Lui offrir des fleurs ? Un bijoux ? L'embrasser sans rien dire ? Il se frotta la nuque en imaginant comment font les hommes dans les films mais un petit évènement le coupa net dans sa réflexion.

Ce petit con de Natsu venait de sortir de la fenêtre de Blondie et cette dernière lui souriait bêtement en lui réprimant de faire attention. Le sang du beau lycéen ne fit qu'un tour et il se jeta sur le rose et l'attrapa violement par le col _ Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici, petite merde ?_! Il reçut à crachat en plein visage en guise de réponse ce qui, évidement, l'énerva encore plus.

Sting était fou de rage, il décrocha un impressionant coup de poing dans la machoire de son rival. Ce fut alors l'entrée de Lucy, elle venait de sortir de chez elle et mit un certain temps avant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. _Sting !_ Elle courrut jusqu'à Natsu qui était à terre en se frottant douloureusement la joue. Elle leva ses grands yeux noisettes vers le blond en le suppliant presque :

_ Sting, s'il te plait, arrête ça. Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !_

_Me prend pas pour un con,_ pesta-t-il._ T'attendais que ça en faite.. Que je me casse, pour que tu te tapes ce connard !_

_Sting.. Ce n'est pas.._

_Ferme-la ! _Hurla-t-il avant de reprendre plus doucement._ Dire que je venais te demander pardon. T'es vraiment qu'une salope._

Lisanna, de son côté, attendait patiement devant chez elle. Natsu ne devrait pas tarder. Elle tritura son téléphone portable. D'ailleurs Luce non plus n'était pas là. Elle sentit son coeur se serrer avant d'avoir un sourire forcé. Impossible.. Lucy n'était jamais à l'heure après tout, cela n'avait rien d'innabituel. Elle devait à tout prix arrêter de se faire des films.

Sous le regard rempli de dégout de la part de son ex-petit-ami, la blonde ne disait rien. Elle l'avait tellement blessé. Mais ce fut sans compter sur Natsu qui se releva et qui en rajouta une couche :

_ Je t'interdis de lui parler comme ça !_

_Ah ba tiens.. Voilà que le Héros se réveille._ Répliqua-t-il sarcastiquement.

Et les coups reprirent devant une lycéenne blonde incapable de faire la moindre chose. Elle se sentait vraiment inutile à cet instant même. Ces garçons se battaient pour elle, mais elle n'en méritait aucun. Une fois encore, ce fut le blond qui mit l'autre à terre. Alors qu'il allait s'en aller, il aperçut une jeune femme à la courte chevelure blanche, Lucy la reconnut aussi et, sans réfléchir, elle se rapprocha de Sting, s'accrochant à sa chemise, elle l'implora :

_Ne lui dis rien, je t'en supplie.._

_Comme si j'allais le faire à ta place_. Son ton était glacial, il poussa légèrement la blonde avant d'ajouter._ T'es vraiment pathétique, Heartfilia. _

Lisanna arriva vers le petit groupe, souriante et lumineuse comme à son habitude. Elle se dirigea directement vers son chéri qui s'était relevé et qui se forçait à faire bonne figure. L'ambiance était vraiment tendue, elle pouvait le sentir malgré les visages faussement enjoués de ses amis :

_Natsu, pourquoi tu n'es pas venu me chercher ?_ Mais une autre chose l'interpella. _Et c'est quoi ce truc sur ta joue !? Ne me dit pas que tu t'es encore battu ?! _

_Ce n'est rien, Lis'. _

Puis, le rose lui offrit un joli sourire et l'embrassa chastement. Ce qui apparement deplus fortement en blond qui serra les poings nerveusement. Ce petit con venait de se taper Blondie et il osait rouler une pelle à une autre juste devant elle. Il ne tint plus et se rua sur lui en criant rageusement : _Crève Dragneel _!

Témoin de cette violente bagarre, Lisanna tentait de s'interposer mais elle risquait de se prendre un sérieux coup. Elle se retourna alors pour comprendre, pour demander de l'aide à son amie mais celle-ci était agenouillée à terre et elle pleurait à chaudes larmes. La blanche ne comprenait rien. _ Mais.. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Lu-chan.. _?

Loin de toutes cette agressivité et de ces pleurs, Gajeel était terriblement nerveux. Ce n'était pas à cause de Levy, cette crevette, il la voyait régulièrement et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il l'accompagnerait au lycée mais là.. C'était un peu différent. En parlant de cette crevette, elle venait de sortir de chez elle. Son sourire en disait long. Elle était tellement mignonne ainsi..

La bleue s'arrêta juste devant lui, riant joyeusement :

_ Je suis tellement contente que tu es décidé de reprendre les cours ! _

_Ouais.._ Bredouilla-t-il._ Je sais, tu me l'as déjà répété je ne sais pas combien de fois depuis hier._

_Et puis._. Elle leva un peu ses mains au niveau de son torse et ressera correctement le noeud de sa cravate. _Tu es vraiment beau dans cet uniforme_.

Le petit couple partit ensuite en direction du lycée. Sur le chemin, c'était surtout Levy qui parlait, elle semblait tellement exitée à l'idée que le brun reprenne ses études.

_Tu verras les profs' sont sympa ! Surtout celui de français, monsieur Fernandes, d'ailleurs Erza-chan en est folle ! Tu te rappelles d'Erza-chan ? Je l'admire énormement ! Elle est jolie et vraiment forte, je voudrais être comme elle. Et il y a aussi Lucy-chan, Lisanna, Juvia et Mira-chan. Elles sont géniales, je suis certaine que tu vas les adorer. Le seul défaut c'est la cantine. C'est..Vraiment dégoutant, une fois, ils nous avaient fait une purée de pois-chiche.. Gajeel ? Tu m'écoutes ? _

_Mmh. _Puis, il s'arrêta subitement pour prendre une expression plus sérieuse. _Faut que j'te parle d'un truc, crevette._

_Il y a un problème ?_ S'inquiéta-t-elle.

_Tu sais.. Pendant la première ou deuxième leçon que tu m'as donné, on s'est un peu engueulé._

_Je me rappelle, oui._

_C'était parce que tu voulais savoir pourquoi j'tabaissais des mecs au lycée, avant._ Il n'avait pas l'air sûr de lui, c'était très étrange pour Levy de le voir ainsi. Elle lui attrapa alors sa main._ Tout ça.. C'est par rapport à ma mère. _

_Ta.. Mère ? _

_Elle est morte, ça va faire trois ans aujourd'hui. A cause d'un cancer ou d'une connerie comme ça. Mon père ne l'a jamais accepté et il est tombé dans l'alcool. Tu peux comprendre que c'était le merdier dans ma vie._ La lycéenne ne quittait pas son ami des yeux, sentant les larmes pointées leur nez. _Je me sentais seul, j'avais besoin de me défouler, d'évacuer toute cette colère que j'avais en moi. J'ai commencer à fréquenter des mecs la nuit. C'étaient pas des types bien mais ils étaient comme moi, un peu perdu et toujours énervé sans savoir pourquoi. C'est con, mais c'est comme ça que j'en suis venu à maltraité des gamins qui n'avaient rien à voir avec moi, qui avait simplement le malheur de me croiser ou juste de me regarder.._

_Gajeel.._ Murmura-t-elle en sèchant ses larmes d'un revers du poignet._ Merci. _

_Pff._. Il se mit à sourire avant de la prendre dans ses bras. _T'es vraiment qu'une pleurnicharde._

_Tu sais.. Moi aussi, un jour, je te révèlerais mon secret._

_Hein ? Tu as un secret ? Dis-le moi !_ Répliqua-t-il curieux.

_Non, non. Tu devras être patient !_

Cette journée pas comme les autres c'était alors déroulée. Sting avait séché toute la journée. Lucy n'avait pas décroché un mot. Lisanna ne comprenait rien et avait harcelé Natsu de question sans qu'il n'y réponde. Gajeel faisait de son mieux pour bien se tenir en classe sous le regard bien veillant de Levy.

Au alentour de dix-huit heure, alors qu'enseignants et élèves étaient rentrés chez eux, Mirajane était encore dans les couloirs. En effet, la jolie blanche avait oublié son manteau dans la salle de cours et son portable était à l'intérieur. Elle entra alors dans la pièce et remarqua qu'elle était déjà éclairée. Il y avait quelqu'un d'assis. Qui cela pouvait-il être ? Et surtout qu'est-ce qu'il foutait à cette heure, ici ?

Elle s'avança discrètement derrière lui, en plissant les yeux. Mais.. C'était Sting-kun ! Le visage entre ses mains, ses épaules puissantes tremblaient. Il.. Pleurait ? C'était vraiment surprenant et déroutant même si elle était au courant de la rupture avec Lucy, bien qu'elle n'en sache pas la cause, elle pensait qu'il était du genre à oublier très vite pour se retrouver rapidement une nouvelle copine. Mirajane sortit un mouchoir de son sac et lui tendit simplement. Sans qu'il ne se retourne le blond chuchota, la voix cassée _Lucy _? Il attrapa son poignet et se retourna afin d'être face à elle. Elle baissa ses jolies yeux bleus _Je suis désolée, Sting-kun_.

Il la lacha aussi vite pour prendre le mouchoir et s'essuyer le visage avec. Il était vraiment gêné qu'elle l'ai vu ainsi. Le blond finit par dire :

_Tu ne diras rien à personne, hein ?_

_Mmh.._ Cette remarque la fit sourire._ Le Grand Sting Eucliffe, le tombeur du lycée, le seul mec ayant un fan-club, en train de pleurer.. ça serait le plus gros scoop de tous les temps ! Dommage !_

_Merci, Mirajane_. Il sourit enfin avant d'ajouter. _Je crois que j'étais vraiment amoureux_. Cette simple réplique fit réagir la jeune Strauss qui attrapa ce pourquoi elle était revenue et la main du blond.

_Je m'y connais en peine de coeur, crois-moi ! Et rien de mieux qu'une bonne soirée en boîte pour se changer les idées !_

_Ouais.. T'as sûrement raison._

A l'internat, Kana avait décidée d'avoir une chambre pour elle toute seule, bien que ce soir, comme souvent, ces deux meilleurs amis Grey et Natsu s'étaient incrustés. Assis sur le lit de la brune avec des chips et de la bière, le rose venait de terminer son récit sur tout ce qui lui était arrivé depuis qu'il était allé voir Luce, la veille.

_ Tu as passé la nuit avec Heartfilia et... RIEN ?! _La lycéenne regardait son ami comme si c'était un extra-terrestre. Alors que Grey grignotait tranquillement.

_Je te rappelle que j'ai une petite-amie !_

_Et alors ?_

_Kana.. _Il soupira devant l'attitude désinvolte de celle-ci. _Je suis pas une bête qui pense qu'au cul comme toi._

_... Tu n'y as même pas pensé ? _Elle ne nia pas la comparaison qu'il fit d'elle.

_Je.. Bon, peut-être que.. A un tout petit instant, elle dormait et.. J'ai eu très envie de l'embrasser.. _La brune hôcha la tête avec un sourire pervers. _Mais je ne l'ai pas fait _!

La seule fille du groupe leva un instant son visage vers le plafond, un air rêveur se dessinant alors devant l'air blasé des deux autres. _ P'tain, Heartfilia en nuisette_... Grey qui termina une canette de bière finit par parler :

_ Pourquoi tu ne rompts pas avec Lisanna ?_

_J'peux pas faire ça._

_Bah, dépêche-toi de te décider_, insista Kana,_ parce que Heartfilia, elle restera pas bien longtemps célibataire. _

_J'sais.._

La cadette des Strauss voyait bien que sa meilleure amie allait mal. Durant toute la journée, elle n'avait pas dit un mot. Elle était vraiment inquiète pour elle ! Surtout qu'elle ne comprenait rien. Entre la bagarre de ce matin et sa rupture brutal avec Sting.. Lisanna avait donc invité Lucy a dormir chez elle. Les deux lycéennes partirent donc dans la chambre de la blanche pour faire leur devoir. Dans ce silence quasiment religieux, la blonde ne cessait de se répéter les paroles de Sting, de revoir son visage blessé, haineux. Est-ce que Lisanna aurait le même un jour ? D'ailleurs cette dernière leva les yeux vers Lucy, elle prit sa respiration avant de demander de but en blanc _Tu aimes Natsu ? _


End file.
